


Wölfe

by Colaris



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman DC - Freeform, F/M, Multi, OC
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colaris/pseuds/Colaris
Summary: Alles begann in einem kleinen Dinner in Mitten von Gotham City. // Alternatives Batman Universum. In dieser Geschichte stelle ich zwei eigenes erstellte Charaktere von einer Freundin und mir vor, die sich im Untergrund der Stadt neu finden. Es werden bekannte Schurken auftauchen.
Relationships: MikołajxEliseXJonathanCrane





	1. Das erste Treffen

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Elise langsam durch die Straßen Gotham schlenderte. Der Schnee unter ihren Füßen knirschte bei jedem Schritt und wurde so gleich durch das weiße Pulver wieder verschleiert. So konnte ihr zumindest niemand folgen. Auf diese Erkenntnis kicherte sie leise, legte dann für einen Moment den Kopf in den Nacken um hinauf in den schwarzen Himmel zu sehen. Der Schnee fiel ohne Unterlass auf die Stadt der Sünden hinab. In Gedanken schlenderte die junge Frau über eine der unzähligen Kreuzungen und blieb an einem kleinen Geschäft stehen. Ihre Augen studierten die neonleuchtenden Farben des Schildes am Eingang. Ihr Atem ließ die Scheibe beschlagen, als sie sich näher heran lehnte um die verschnörkelten Buchstaben zu deuten. „Zum Hutmacher“. Sie runzelte die Stirn und begutachtete die verschiedenen Hüte in dem Schaufenster. Im Stillen glitten ihre Gedanken an einen alten Bekannten von Jonathan ab. Jervis Tetch. Der Hutmacher höchstpersönlich. Elise rieb sich über die Unterarme. Sie glaubte eigentlich nicht an Zufälle. Vielleicht hatte es der quirlige kleine Mann tatsächlich geschafft dem Verbrechen zu entkommen und ein relativ normales Leben zu führen. Dies würde zumindest erklären wieso der Blondhaarige seit ewigen Zeiten nicht zu Besuch bei ihrem Meister gewesen war. Die Orangehaarige schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich von dem Geschäft ab. Heute Nacht würde sie definitiv keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen finden. Bei Gelegenheit würde sie Dr. Crane um eine Antwort bitten – zumindest wenn dieser einmal nicht allzu beschäftigt war. Elise musste ein Lachen zurückhalten. Wann war das bitte mal nicht der Fall? Der hagere Mann war immer vertieft in seine Arbeit und hatte selten Zeit. Es gab Momente in denen seine rechte Hand ihn tatsächlich daran erinnern musste sich um seine Bedürfnisse zu kümmern. Nicht selten zwang Elise den Älteren zum Schlafen. Auch das Essen war mehr als ein kleines Problem. Lediglich Kaffee trank der Meister der Angst wie ein Wahnsinniger. Mit einer ordentlichen Portion Süßstoff. Die Orangehaarige begann leicht zu zittern. Es war plötzlich unglaublich kalt um sie herum geworden. So schritt sie weiter, durchquerte Menschen leere Straßen und Gassen auf der Suche nach... Ja, wonach suchte sie eigentlich gerade? Jonathan hatte eindrucksvoll klar gemacht, dass er gerade in einer heiklen Phase seiner Arbeit steckte und absolute Ruhe benötigte. Noch immer konnte sie die Skalpelle an ihren Ohren vorbei fliegen hören. Wenn man den Älteren zu sehr reizte, beziehungsweise nervte kam seine zweite Persönlichkeit zum Vorschein und Scarecrow war nicht dafür bekannt sich zurück zu halten. Er griff häufig zu sehr spitzen oder scharfen Gegenständen, welche dann in beliebiger Anzahl den Weg in Richtung des Störenfriedes fanden. Elise zuckte lediglich leicht mit den Schultern. Man gewöhnte sich mit der Zeit einfach an diese Ausbrüche. Dennoch war es klug in solchen Momenten den Rückzug anzutreten. So hatte es sie auf die Straßen Gothams verschlagen.

Die nächste Straßenecke bot nichts weiter als ein Meer aus weißem Schnee. Schnellen Schrittes stapfte die Orangehaarige über den verdeckten Beton und kam an einem kleinen Dinner zum halten. Die roten Buchstaben leuchteten leicht in der Dunkelheit, wobei zwei Lampen in dem Schriftzug flackerten. Jack's Inn. Ihr Blick glitt durch die beschlagenen Fenster. Es war nicht sonderlich gut besucht. An den vier Tischen saßen lediglich zwei Personen und eine weitere hockte am schmuddeligen Tresen. Sie zögerte. Ein heißer Kaffee würde sicher gegen die Kälte Wunder wirken. Elise verzog das Gesicht etwas und drückte schließlich die Klinke der Tür hinunter. Beim Öffnen drang sofort der widerwärtige Gestank von alten Frittierfett und Zigarettenqualm in ihre Nase. Danach folgte der beißende Geruch von abgestandenen Schweiß. Die Orangehaarige drehte ihren Kopf kurz zur Seite, nahm noch einige letzte Atemzüge der frischen Winterluft. Schließlich überwand sich die junge Frau hinein zu gehen. Im Hintergrund spielte eine leise Melodie, welche ihr jedoch unbekannt war. Es erinnerte entfernt an einen Evergreen. Einer von vielen. Sie studierte die Möglichkeiten platz zu nehmen und entschied sich für den Tresen. Die Orangehaarige glitt durch den engen Gang und setzte sich zwei Stühle frei lassend auf den roten Barhocker. Die kleine Karte offenbarte ihre Vermutung: es gab hier Kaffee. Er war sogar relativ günstig. Ein kleines Grinsen schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Im nächsten Moment wirbelte ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann aus der Küche und kam schnaufend vor ihr zum Stehen. Vermutlich Jack. Da der Laden sehr klein war gab es wahrscheinlich nur den Eigentümer. Wie zur Bestätigung begann der Mann zu sprechen: „Hey, ich bin Jack. Freut mich, dass du den Weg zu mir gefunden hast. Was soll es denn sein heute Abend?“ Elise schmunzelte auf die ungewöhnlich freundliche Stimme des Wirtes. Normalerweise waren die Leute in Gotham barsch und abweisend. Jack schien ein guter Kerl zu sein. Die Orangehaarige studierte noch einmal das Stück Papier und sprach dann mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Nur einen Kaffee bitte. Schwarz.“

„Na klar“, erwiderte der Mann lächelnd und drehte sich um zu der ranzigen Kaffeemaschine. Es brodelte kurz auf, als der knubbelige Finger den Knopf auf der Oberfläche drückte. Geschwind stellte der Wirt einen weißen Porzellanbecher unter die Öffnung und wartete summend ab. Nach einigen Sekunden floss pechschwarzer Kaffee in das Gefäß. Die Maschine gab noch einen letzten Ton und verstummte dann. Jack wandte sich mit dem Becher zurück zu Elise um, stellte das schlichte Porzellan auf den Tresen. Er grinste etwas und entgegnete unangemessen laut: „Du kannst ihn später bezahlen, wenn du magst. Ich bin in der Küche wenn du was brauchst.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand der kleine Mann wieder hinter den Flügeltüren. Die Orangehaarige starrte in ihr eigenes Spiegelbild in der Flüssigkeit. Ihre strohigen Haare waren noch nass vom Schnee. Es verging eine ganze Weile bis sie den Becher schließlich umfasste und ihn an ihre Lippen führte. Sie wollte gerade anfangen zu trinken, als von ihrer linken eine ungewöhnlich klare Männerstimme sprach: „Du solltest diesen scheiß echt nicht trinken.“ Die Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn, sah zu ihrer Seite. Der Mann neben ihr am Tresen hatte seinen rechten Arm lässig auf der weißen Oberfläche gestützt, die Hand hielt entspannt einen glühenden Sargnagel. Sein Gesicht konnte sie nicht sehen – er hatte die graue Kapuze des Pullovers übergezogen. Lediglich die spitz zulaufende Nase stach etwas hervor. Vor ihm befand sich ein Glas mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Was auch immer sich darin befand. Elise stellte den Becher wieder ab, rutschte etwas auf die Seite und schnaubte verachtend: „Was geht dich das an du Freak. Geh mir nicht auf die Nerven.“

Der Mann zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und nahm einen tiefen Zug seiner Zigarette. Der weiße Rauch stieg ungehindert in die Luft. Der ehemals lange Stängel war nicht mehr als Stummel, als die knochigen Finger das Ende einfach abdrückten und die Reste in einen überfüllten Aschenbecher beförderten. Nach einigen Sekunden ergriff er das Glas, leerte es in wenigen Zügen. Ächzend erhob sich der Fremde von dem Barhocker, sah in ihre Richtung und murmelte leise: „Schlampe.“ Er drehte ihr sodann den Rücken zu. Elise konnte ihren Ohren kaum trauen. Was erlaubte sich dieser Typ eigentlich? Sie presste ihre Augen etwas zusammen und knurrte hörbar: „Hurensohn.“ Ein leises Lachen drang aus dem Mund des Mannes, als dieser seine rechte Hand erhob und seinen Mittelfinger ausstreckte. Mit dieser Geste begann er sich in Richtung Ausgang zu bewegen. Der Fremde war bereits an der Tür angelangt, als Elise von einem merkwürdigen Gefühl überrumpelt wurde. Sie konnte nicht genau beschreiben was es war, aber es ließ sie unruhig werden. Die junge Frau räusperte sich und rief etwas lauter in das kleine Dinner: „Warte mal einen Moment.“ Der Mann an der Tür stockte, drehte lediglich seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite. Noch immer war sein Gesicht nicht zu sehen. Die Orangehaarige biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Und jetzt? Sie verblieb für einen Moment ruhig und sprach dann schließlich weiter: „Setz dich zu mir.“ Der Fremde rührte sich nicht. Wahrscheinlich würde er den Laden gleich einfach verlassen. Elise legte die Stirn in Falten und drehte sich wieder dem Tresen zu. Sollte ihr Recht sein. Sie umfasste wieder den Becher und nahm den ersten Schluck der schwarzen Brühe. Die Flüssigkeit wärmte ihren Rachen, fand den Weg schnell in den noch immer leeren Magen. Etwas zu Essen wäre gewiss auch nicht verkehrt. Plötzlich spürte sie einen leichten Luftzug neben sich. Ihr Blick glitt zur Seite. Der Mann hatte sich tatsächlich zu ihr gesetzt. Er blieb weiterhin stumm, schien auf eine Erklärung zu warten. Die junge Frau starrte wieder in die Flüssigkeit.

Es verstrichen einige Sekunden bis sie fragte: „Wie heißt du?“ Der Fremde neben ihr machte nicht eine einzige Bewegung. Ungewöhnlich. Er reagierte scheinbar kaum auf äußere Umwelteinflüsse. Schließlich hörte sie die kühle Stimme leise murmeln: „Mikołaj.“ Elise strich sich durch das strohige Haar. Er war scheinbar kein Mann vieler Worte. Ihre Finger spielten mit dem Henkel des Bechers als sie entgegnete: „Meine Name ist Elise.“ „Schön“, erwiderte der Fremde kalt und angelte in seiner Hosentasche nach einer zerknautschten Packung Zigaretten. Er steckte sich einen weiteren Sargnagel in den Mund und entzündete ihn mit einem Einwegfeuerzeug. „Auch eine?“, fragte Mikołaj leise, hielt ihr die Packung entgegen. Elise zögerte einen Moment, ergriff dann aber schließlich einen der Stängel. Der Mann hielt ihr das Feuerzeug an den Mund und entzündete das Ende. Er ließ die Packung zurück in seine Tasche gleiten, stützte wie zuvor seinen Arm locker auf dem Tresen ab. Stille kehrte zwischen sie. Die Orangehaarige nahm einen Zug von dem Tabak. Er schmeckte nach Menthol. Nach etlichen Sekunden erhob sie wieder ihre Stimme: „Was treibt dich mitten in der Nacht an so einen gottverlassenen Ort?“ Der Angesprochene kicherte zurückhaltend, führte nur die Zigarette zurück an seinen Mund. Bevor er das Gift in seine Lungen einatmete antwortete er langsam: „Arbeit. Ich suche nach neuen Schauspielern für meine Filme.“ Elise hob eine Augenbraue an und sah zu ihm. Dieser starrte noch immer nur nach vorne, ließ keinen Blick auf sein Gesicht zu. Die junge Frau seufzte leise und hakte nach: „Filme? Bist du Regisseur oder so?“ „So was in der Art“, erwiderte Mikołaj prompt, zog den Rauch in seinen Lunge und stieß den Rauch aus seiner Nase. Er fragte barsch: „Und du? Was suchst du hier?“ Sie rutschte leicht auf dem Hocker. Das Ende ihrer Zigarette glühte leicht, schimmerte in dem dämmrigen Licht des Dinners. Die Orangehaarige nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Kaffees und sprach gedankenverloren: „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Es hat mich einfach hier her verschlagen.“ Mikołaj schnaubte leise. Er rührte sich etwas und lehnte seinen Kopf zum ersten Mal zur Seite. Zum Vorschein kamen hinter milchigen Gläsern verborgene dunkle blaue Augen. Der Ausdruck war schwierig zu beschreiben. Es wirkte befremdlich.

Elise bemerkte nicht wie lange sie ihn anstarrte. Schließlich murmelte der Mann harsch: „Hab ich was im Gesicht?“ Die Angesprochene verschluckte sich fast an dem Kaffee und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Sie wandte das Gesicht von ihm ab. Irgendwas stimmte mit dem Typen nicht. Und was immer es war, es machte die junge Frau neugierig. Wieder kehrte Ruhe zwischen sie. Der weiße Nebel waberte ruhig durch die Luft. Elise stützte ihren Ellbogen auf den Tresen und lehnte ihre Wange auf die Hand. Der Becher war fast leer. Plötzlich murrte Mikołaj neben ihr: „Hast du mir noch was zu sagen oder kann ich mich verpissen? Ich hab noch einiges zu tun heute Nacht. Brötchen verdienen.“ Ihre Augen flogen zu dem Mann, studierten den schmalen Körper. Er machte Jonathan wirklich Konkurrenz. In diesem Moment dämmerte es ihr, dass sein merkwürdiges Verhalten vielleicht eine Art Ausdruck seiner exzentrischen Ader war. Schließlich arbeitet er in irgendeiner Art in darstellender Kunst. Eine Frage brannte ihr auf der Zunge. Sie nahm ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne, wartete einen Moment und erwiderte neugierig: „Zeigst du mir zumindest noch dein Gesicht bevor du verschwindest?“ Der Mann schnaubte, drückte seine Zigarette wieder mit den Fingern aus. Er schnippte sie dieses Mal einfach über den Tresen auf den Boden. Im nächsten Moment legten sich seine Finger an die graue Kapuzen und schoben das Stück Stoff gemächlich zurück. Er drehte ihr nach einer Weile den Kopf zu, auf den schmalen, eingerissenen Lippen prangte ein breites Lächeln. Elise legte die Stirn in Falten. Einen Moment lang glaubte sie nicht richtig gesehen zu haben. Auf dem dünnen Gesicht von Mikołaj waren braune, trockene Flecken. Überall. Sie pellten sich langsam von der weißen Haut wie eine Schicht billigen Make-Ups. Sie kannte die Konsistenz der ehemaligen Flüssigkeit allzu gut. Blut. Im selben Atemzug glitten ihre Augen auf die langen Finger des Mannes. Auch dort entdeckte sie die verräterischen Flecken, jedoch waren diese deutlich heller und noch nicht so eingetrocknet. Sie waren im Vergleich zu seinem Gesicht frischer. Elise sah ihm erneut ins Gesicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die schwarzen Haare, die sich geschmeidig um sein kantiges Gesicht legten. Sie waren deutlich länger als sie es erwartet hatte.

Im Stillen rasten die Gedanken durch ihren Kopf. Mit wem zum Teufel hatte sie es hier zu tun? Mikołaj setzte mit einem Mal die Kapuze wieder auf und drückte sich vom Tresen. Er verweilte noch einen Augenblick neben ihr, murmelte gedämpft: „Schönen Abend noch. Bis bald oder so ähnlich.“ Damit drehte der Mann sich um und schritt gemächlich zu der Tür. Ein frischer Luftzug signalisierte das er gegangen war. Elise schüttelte leicht den Kopf, leerte den Becher mit einem letzten Zug. Der Bodensatz schmeckte viel zu bitter. Sie hatte das Porzellan kaum abgestellt als Jack aus der Küche heraus eilte. Hatte er sie heimlich beobachtet oder woher wusste sie, dass sie fertig war? Er lächelte geheimnisvoll und griff mit seiner fettigen Hand nach dem Kaffee. „Alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit wertes Fräulein?“, flötete er gelassen. Die Orangehaarige nickte stumm auf diese Frage. Jack stellte das Gefäß in die Spüle. Schließlich kassierte er das Getränk und verschwand mit einem ungewollt lauten Abschied wieder in die Küche. Die junge Frau verblieb noch eine kurze Zeit an dem Tresen, stand dann aber auf. Sie ging auf die Tür zu, hielt abrupt an. Würde sie Mikołaj jemals wiedersehen? Ein kleines Lächeln schlich auf ihre Lippen. Bestimmt. Mit diesen Gedanken drückte sie die Klinke hinunter und verließ das Dinner.


	2. Snuff

Der graue Nebel aus der Zigarette stieg langsam in die kühle Luft auf, hüllte den abgedunkelten Raum in ein waberndes Tuch aus dichten Rauch. Dort lag sie also. Nackt. Hilflos. Betäubt. Er schnaubte verächtlich auf den Anblick und setzte den Sargnagel an seine eingerissenen Lippen. Ihre Augen zuckten leicht unter dem Einfluss der Drogen, sie schienen sich immer wieder öffnen zu wollen. Mikołaj nahm einen tiefen Zug und stieß den Rauch aus den Nasenlöchern. Der Dämmerzustand würde noch lange anhalten. Lange genug um sein Wunderwerk zu vollbringen. Der Schwarzhaarige strich sich die graue Kapuze vom Kopf und drehte den Kopf einige Male hin und her, wartete auf das erlösende, knackende Geräusch seines angespannten Nackens. Er hatte ruhig an der Straßenecke am Dinner auf sie gewartet, war ihr leisen Schrittes in die finstere Nacht gefolgt. Glücklicherweise schien Elise gerne auf Wegen zu wandern, die sich außerhalb des öffentlichen Blickes befanden. Nach gut zehn Minuten war ihr Gang unsicher geworden und keinen Moment später lag ihr leblos wirkende Körper auf der klaren, weißen Schneedecke. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf die Lippen des hageren Mannes. Jack hatte wieder einmal bewiesen wie einfach es doch war Getränke vor den Augen seiner Gäste zu manipulieren und ihm einen weiteren Star seiner Filme zu garantieren für diese Nacht. Natürlich würde der Wirt einen angemessenen Anteil der Erlöse des Streifens erhalten. Das war ihre Abmachung. Mikołaj beobachtete, wie die Zigarette langsam ihr Ende erreichte und drückte den Stummel fest zusammen. Die Asche rieselt auf den Boden. Der Schwarzhaarige warf die Reste ungeachtet in die Dunkelheit und drehte sich dann zu seiner Kamera um. Der kleine Camcorder war auf ein instabiles Stativ geklemmt. Bei Gelegenheit musste er sich dringend um bessere Ausrüstung kümmern. Aus seinem schmalen Mund drang ein gedämpftes Seufzen. Die Arbeit in seinem Gewerbe war alles andere als einfach und auch wenn das Geld wie gewohnt fließen würde gab es genügend Fixkosten zu decken. Mikołaj drückte auf den kleinen, blauen Knopf an der Seite des winzigen Monitors. Das rote Lämpchen leuchtet auf. Mit dieser Erkenntnis drehte er sich wieder seinem Objekt der Begierde zu, studierte den Körper auf der ranzigen Matratze. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich regelmäßig, die Brustwarzen standen in der Kühle des Raumes leicht ab. Der Schwarzhaarige ging einige Schritte auf sie zu, blickte von oben herab auf sein Opfer. Ein plötzliches Jucken an der Wange ließ den Mann leise murren und inne halten. Seine langen Finger rieben über einige eingetrocknete Blutreste in seinem Gesicht. Schnell fielen die ersten braunen Fetzen zu Boden. Wie sehr er es doch hasste, wenn die Flüssigkeit einfach abperlte und seine Haut in ihrer widerlichen weißen Farbe zurück ließ. Diesen Umstand musste er dringend ändern.

„Worauf wartest du?“ Mikołaj setzte ein breites Grinsen auf und drehte seinen Kopf zu der bekannten Stimme. Niemand war zu sehen. Natürlich. Die Stimme in seinem Kopf knurrte ungeduldig: „Das perverse Stück wartet, Großer. Los jetzt. Lass die Schlampe endlich spüren zu was du fähig bist. Die Leute wollen was sehen.“ Der Schwarzhaarige konnte ein Lachen nicht länger verbergen und legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken. Er öffnete den Mund ein Stück, flüsterte dann in die Finsternis: „Lass mich nur machen. Ich weiß was ich tue.“ Mit diesen Worten umfassten seine blutbefleckten Finger den Saum seines Pullovers und zogen den Stoff von seinem Oberkörper. Das zerrissene T-Shirt folgte gleich darauf, ließ den hageren Mann mit entblößter Brust leicht zitternd im schwachen Licht der Lagerhalle zurück. Mikołaj legte seine Hand flach auf seinen Bauch und begann diese gemächlich über seinen Oberkörper zu bewegen. Auch hier hatte sich das Blut seiner Stars verewigt wie eine einzigartige Handschrift eines wild gewordenen Psychopathen. Innerlich tobte seine dritte Stimme bereits, murmelte immer wieder in unregelmäßigen Abständen: „Blut, Gedärme, Eingeweide. Nimm sie auseinander.“ Der Schwarzhaarige kaute auf seinen abgewetzten Lippen herum, ließ sich sichtlich Zeit um mit der eigentlichen Arbeit zu beginnen. Ob andere Schizophrene ähnlich amüsante Gedanken mit sich trugen? Der hagere Mann kratzte über seine Haut, hinterließ eigensinnige Spuren auf der bleichen Haut. Hier würde sich in einer halben Stunde neues Lebenselixier sammeln und ihn endlich wieder in die Wärme tauchen die er so sehr brauchte. Er hatte es über Jahre zurück gehalten. Immer wieder. Solange bis die Versuchung zu groß wurde und er seine wahre Bestimmung gefunden hatte. Jetzt waren seine Hände gefragt unter den gierigen Augen seiner Zuschauer. Fast immer reiche Schnösel, die nicht wussten wohin sie ihr überflüssiges Geld verpulvern sollten. Nicht selten lud der Filmemacher sich Gäste in die Lagerhalle und ließ die wachsamen Augen der Männer seine Arbeit verfolgen. Es turnte ihn regelrecht an zu wissen, dass sie ihn beobachteten wie er sich nahm was er wollte. Vor allem wenn es zum großen Finale kam. Dann konnte Mikołaj sich nur selten zurückhalten.

Dafür war heute leider keine Zeit gewesen und so mussten seine Kunden mit einem teuren Videoband vorlieb nehmen. Gemächlich glitten seine Finger zu dem braunen Ledergürtel, öffneten die Schnalle. Noch immer ruhten seine Augen auf den inzwischen leicht bläulichen Körper auf der Matratze. Ob Elise auch nur ansatzweise geahnt hatte was auf sie zu kommen würde? Der Schwarzhaarige strich mit der freien Hand eine lose Strähne aus dem schmalen Gesicht und kicherte leise. Eigentlich war es relativ was sie gedacht haben musste. Als ihre Füße den ersten Schritt ins Dinner gewagt hatten war ihr Schicksal besiegelt gewesen. Ein kurzer Blick und ein leichtes Nicken in Richtung der Küche – mehr brauchte es für gewöhnlich nicht um einen regelrechten Filmstar zu kreieren. Einen willenlosen Körper für ein hungriges Publikum, dass einfach nicht genug bekommen konnte. Mikołaj zog den Reißverschluss seiner Hose hinunter und ließ den blauen Stoff seine dünnen Beine hinab gleiten. Er stieg aus den zu weiten Beinen, legte seine Finger über die noch kleine Ausbeulung seiner Boxershorts. In der Kälte war es nicht immer einfach sich für seine Opfer vorzubereiten. Der kleine Beistelltisch neben der Matratze würde ihm Abhilfe verschaffen. Der klare Wodka stand bereit für den gierigen Schlund des Psychopathen. Der Schwarzhaarige umfasste den schmalen Hals der Flasche und drehten den Schraubverschluss langsam auf. Während er die Flüssigkeit gemächlich trank spürte er das allzu bekannte Brennen des Alkohols in seiner Kehle. Endlich stieg Wärme in seinen unterkühlten Körper. Das würde reichen. Der jämmerliche Rest am Boden der Flasche schwankte kaum merklich hin und her, als Mikołaj sich murrend über den Mund wischte. Im nächsten Moment warf er das Glas einfach zur Seite. Ein lautes Klirren erklang neben ihm. Wahrscheinlich würde die Lagerhalle im Licht des Tages wie eine Müllhalde aussehen, aber wichtig war lediglich die Matratze in der Mitte unter dem gedämpften Licht der Deckenlampe. In seinem Kopf knurrte die zweite Stimme eindringlich: „Machst du jetzt endlich, Großer? Wenn du noch länger wartest stirbt sie wegen Unterkühlung und alles war umsonst.“ Sofort schloss sich die Dritte im Bunde an, flötete leise wie ein Mantra in seinen verdrehten Gedanken: „Blut, Blut, Blut. Lass es raus.“

Der Schwarzhaarige gab endlich nach, ließ die schwarze Boxershorts über seine Hüften hinab gleiten. Die blutigen Finger griffen um seinen Schaft und rieben langsam über die weiche Haut. Ein leises Stöhnen drang aus den eingerissenen Lippen. Seine Augen schlossen sich unter der aufkommenden Lust. Der hagere Mann ließ sich fallen in das Gefühl und spürte, wie sein Glied steif wurde. Es schien als wollte es sich förmlich von seiner Hüfte pressen. Bereit für eine wartende Schauspielerin. Mikołaj nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und legte den Kopf wieder in den Nacken. Der weiße Nebel aus seinem Mund verflog in dem leichten Windzug der undichten Halle. Bevor er die Augen ganz öffnete hatte er sich hinunter gebeugt und nochmal in die Seitentasche seiner Hose gegriffen. Dort fischten seine knochigen Finger nach dem schmalen Springmesser. Die Waffe lag ruhig in der Hand, wartete nur darauf benutzt zu werden. Während er weiter sein Glied massierte um es bei Laune zu halten, drückte sein Daumen auf den Knopf der die Klinge aufspringen ließ. Der Blick des Schwarzhaarigen glitt über das schimmernde Metall. Auf der glänzenden Oberfläche prangte der Schriftzug „Kleine Schlampe“. Ein unterdrücktes Lachen glitt aus seiner Kehle und im nächsten Moment trat er die ersten Schritte auf den Star des Abends zu. Ihre Augenlider flackerten unter dem Einfluss der Drogen, gaben immer wieder einen kurzen Blick auf das Weiß ihrer Opale preis. Sie würde es genießen, wenn sie es spüren könnte. Mikołaj war sich dessen sicher. Er drehte sich vor der Matratze in Richtung der Kamera und grinste breit, sprach mit lauter Stimme: „Meine Damen und Herren, heute Abend haben wir wieder einen besonderen Star zu Gast. Ihr Name ist Elise und wie es sich für mein Werk gehört werde ich sie heute zerstören. Genießen sie die Show.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder seinem Opfer zu und glitt mit den Beinen auf die durch gelegene Matratze. Das weiche Material gab unter seinem geringen Gewicht kaum nach. Sein blutüberströmter Körper bewegte sich gemächlich über die junge Frau, ergriff ihre wohlgeformten Brüste mit festem Griff. Noch immer bedauerte der Schwarzhaarige, dass seine Stars nur selten Geräusche unter seinen Berührungen von sich ließen. Wenn es einen anderen Weg als die verdammten Drogen geben würde – er hätte sie schon längst ergriffen. Das Stöhnen eines willigen Opfers würde die zahlenden Zuschauer zur Ekstase bringen und seine Einnahmen deutlich erhöhen. Es war wie es war. Mikołaj zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und streifte mit den Händen hinab zu ihren Beinen. Er spaltet sie langsam, gewährte dem Publikum einen würdigen Blick auf den Intimbereich. Wie sehr konnte man seinen Beruf eigentlich noch lieben? Der hagere Mann positionierte sich zwischen ihren leblosen Beinen, drückte die Spitze seiner Eichel an ihren eisigen Eingang. Innen würde es wärmer werden.

Seine Händen begannen vor Aufregung zu erzittern. Jetzt war eine gute Gelegenheit seine kleine Schlampe zu benutzen. Die Klinge setzt auf dem Oberschenkel der Frau auf, zog sich langsam über die bleiche Haut. Sofort sprudelte ein Strom aus roten Blut aus der Wunde. Er durfte nur nicht zu tief schneiden. Zumindest noch nicht. Mikołaj konnte das rote Elixier an seinen Oberschenkeln fühlen. Es lief ungehindert aus dem pulsierenden Fleisch unter ihm. Ein leises Lachen presste sich aus seinen Lippen und im nächsten Moment schnitt das Springmesser über ihren Bauch. Auch hier drückte sich die Flüssigkeit willig aus dem Körper. Er würde sie übersehen mit Liebesbeweisen. Ja, der Filmemacher liebte jeden Star seiner Werke. Zumindest so lange sie noch einigermaßen am Leben waren. Danach waren sie nutzlos. Unbrauchbar. Müll. Ein Objekt zum Wegwerfen und vergessen. Während der hagere Mann seine Klinge sprechen ließ drückte er sein Glied tief in die Wärme seines Opfers. Eine ungeahnt starke Empfindung überkam den sonst so kalten Psychopathen. Sie war verdammt eng. Eng und heiß. Es pulsiert förmlich um sein Glied. Während er die Wärme sichtlich genoss entkamen ihm erste Laute der Lust. Wie von selbst begann seine vom frischen Blut besiedelte Hüfte in sie zu stoßen. Die zweite Stimme in seinen Gedanken stöhne erregt: „Gib es ihr, Großer. Los. Nimm die Hure und zeig ihr, wie sehr du sie liebst.“ Mikołaj presste seine Lippen brutal auf die der wehrlosen Frau, spürte die Kälte die von ihrem Gesicht ausging. Sie würde schon noch heiß werden. Das Blut auf ihren Körpern ließ die Bewegungen sichtlich geschmeidiger werden. Der Schwarzhaarige stieß weiter in Elise und biss in ihre Unterlippe. Immer wieder stöhnte der Filmemacher. Die Klinge presste sich tief in ihren Arm, schnitt beliebige Muster auf ihre sonst so makellose Haut. Seine kleine Schlampe leistete ganze Arbeit. Er zog sein Glied ganz aus ihr, rieb mit seiner rechten Hand über die offene Wunde an ihrem Bauch und benetzte seine Finger mit dem Blut. Stöhnend umfasste der hagere Mann seinen Schaft, verteilte die Flüssigkeit wie notwendiges Gleitmittel auf der weichen Haut. Ohne Umschweife stieß er wieder in sie, spürte den niedrigen Widerstand. So war es perfekt. Seine freie Hand pressten ihren Oberschenkel noch ein Stück weiter auseinander, gaben so den Blick auf den Akt frei. Die Hitze stieg in ihm auf, benebelte seine Sinne. Es überwältigte ihn vollkommen. Der Schwarzhaarige spürte wie sein Glied zu zucken begann und sich tiefer in sie presste. Er war soweit. Mikołaj senkte seinen Kopf ein Stück nach vorne und starrte direkt in das leblose Gesicht von Elise. Das Springmesser glitt über ihre Brüste hinauf, fanden den Weg an ihre Kehle. Ein breites Grinsen schlich sich auf die Lippen des Mannes über ihr. Sie würde mit seinem letzten Stoß gehen und den Film perfekt machen. Er war gerade dabei die Spitze der Klinge durch ihren Hals zu ziehen, als seine Hand mit einem Mal nachgab.

„Was soll das?“, knurrte die Stimme in seinem Kopf ungeduldig, „beende es.“ Der Filmemacher begann zu erzittern, spürte die Hitze im Schritt. Er wollte kommen. So sehr. Seine Finger pressten sich tief in den Griff des Messers. Dann geschah es. Im nächsten Moment stieß er die Klinge fest in das Kissen neben ihren Kopf und drückten es in den weichen Stoff. Sein Glied zuckte auf, presste sich fest in ihre Vagina. Weißes, klebriges Sperma pumpte sich tief in ihre Weiblichkeit, füllten ihre Wände aus. Mikołaj erzitterte stark und drückte die Hände fest auf die Matratze. Im gedämpften Licht waren seine heraus stechenden Wirbel deutlich zu sehen für die neugierigen Zuschauer. Im nächsten Moment war es vorbei. Die neuartige Empfindung verging langsam, klang ab zu einem immer dringlicheren Gefühl der Beklommenheit. Was zum Teufel war verkehrt mit ihm? Nach einiger Zeit glitt der hagere Mann aus Elise, beobachtete wie die weiße Flüssigkeit langsam aus ihrer Öffnung floss. Der Filmemacher stolperte regelrecht von der Matratze, kam ungeahnt wackelig auf die Beine und drehte sich zu der Kamera. Er zeigte seinen von Blut besiedelten Körper. Während dieser Geste ließ er das Messer zu Boden fallen und trat auf den Camcorder zu. Seine Finger zitterten, als er den Knopf drückte. Das Lämpchen erlosch. Mikołaj nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge. Dann wandte er sich wieder der jungen Frau zu, dachte angestrengt nach was er jetzt zu tun hatte. Versorgen. Er musste Wunden versorgen. Seine Füße fanden schnell den Weg in das dreckige Badezimmer der Halle, suchten in den zerstörten Schränken nach einem Notfallkoffer.


	3. Das Erwachen

Kälte. Das war es was sie zuerst wahrnahm. Kälte, gefolgt von einem ungleichmäßigen Surren der Deckenleuchte über ihr. Elise öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte unter unbekannt großer Kraftanstrengung. Ihre Kehle war trocken, der Speichel schien tief im Hals stecken bleiben zu wollen. Aus ihrem Mund drang ein leises Husten. Die Orangehaarige wandte den Kopf zur Seite und ließ die Augen halb zu fallen. Das Licht schien viel zu grell auf sie herab. Die junge Frau wollte sich gerade aufsetzen, als ein starker Schmerz durch ihren kraftlosen Körper zuckte. Ein gedämpfter Schrei presste sich aus den eingefrorenen Lungen. Langsam senkte sich ihr Kopf wieder auf die durch gelegene Matratze. Sie nahm einige tiefen Atemzüge. Erst dann öffneten sich die müden Augen wieder und glitten gemächlich die sichtbare Haut hinab. Bandagen. Sie war über und über mit Bandagen bedeckt. Elise biss die Zähne fest zusammen. Was zum Teufel war eigentlich passiert? Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis sie einen weiteren Versuch unternahm sich aufzusetzen. Dieses Mal war die Orangehaarige darauf bedacht den aufkommenden Schmerz, sowie das dumpfe Gefühl so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Ihr Unterleib fühlte sich an als würde er förmlich in Flammen stehen. Sie kam allmählich zum Sitzen, legte eine Hand an ihren Kopf und fluchte leise. Der Verstand schien sie direkt wieder in die Ohnmacht entsenden zu wollen. Ein unbekannter, dichter Nebel durchzog ihre Gedanken, waberte vor ihrem inneren Auge. Wo waren die Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden? Elise legte die Finger an die eisigen Beine, erkundete vorsichtig die sonst so makellose Haut. Auch hier befanden sich Verbände jeglicher Größe und Beschaffenheit. Noch immer wollte ihr Verstand nicht begreifen was sie fühlte. Die Orangehaarige zog die Beine etwas an und stöhnte leise unter den aufkommenden Schmerzen. Wie lange war es nun her, seit sie sich so dermaßen schlecht gefühlt hatte? Plötzlich schoss ein Geistesblitz durch ihren Kopf, ließ sie ihre Augen ein Stück weiter öffnen. Einige der Finger glitten in den brennenden Schritt, tasteten dort zitternd die Vagina ab. Die empfindliche Haut war von klebriger Flüssigkeit bedeckt. Elise verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Sie brauchte keine weitere Erklärung was zumindest zu dem Gefühl in ihrem Unterleib geführt hatte. Die junge Frau rutschte gemächlich an den Rand der Matratze, ließ die Füße für einen kurzen Moment über dem Boden baumeln. Der erste Blick in den Raum war überraschend ernüchternd: es war nur schwach beleuchtet und alles was zu sehen war schien für eine typische, alltägliche Lagerhalle zu sprechen. Ein kleiner Beistelltisch erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Auf diesem befand sich ein Glas mit einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit, daneben eine kleine Schiene mit Medikamenten. Wahrscheinlich Schmerztabletten. Unter größter Anstrengung erhob sie sich, stöhnte schwer auf die plötzlich auf sie eindrückende Schwerkraft. Mit wackeligen Beinen trat Elise an den Tisch und drehte mit den ebenfalls geschändeten Fingern die Packung herum. Ibuprofen. Als nächstes wandte sie sich dem Glas zu, roch leicht an dem Inhalt. Einfaches Wasser. Ohne Umschweife drückte die Orangehaarige einige Tabletten aus dem Plastik und würgte diese ihre Kehle hinunter. Es würde gewiss einige Zeit dauern bis sie anfangen würden zu wirken.

Ein unangenehmer Windhauch drang durch die Lagerhalle. Sofort erzitterte ihr wehrloser Körper unter der Kälte, ließ sie zusammen zucken. Sie brauchte Kleidung. Dringend. Ein weiterer Blick in der Lagerhalle gab keinen Aufschluss darüber wo ihr Peiniger ihre Sachen verstaut haben könnte. Die junge Frau schnaufte schwer und trat einige Schritte über den Beton. Plötzlich durchdrang ein starker, einschneidender Schmerz ihren linken Fuß. Ihre Augen glitten hinab auf den Boden, erkannten die Unmengen an Scherben. Sie schienen fast schon wahllos verteilt zu sein. Elise hob den Fuß langsam an und drehte ihn etwas umher. Eine dicke, durchsichtige Scherbe steckt in der Sohle. Ihre Finger legten sich unsicher um das Glas, zogen es mit einiger Kraftanstrengung aus der Haut. Sofort floss zähflüssiges Blut auf den Beton hinab, bildete langsam eine kleine Pfütze unter ihr. Innerlich hatte die Orangehaarige schon längst laut aufgeschrien, aber ihre Stimme versagte noch immer bei jeglichem Versuch zu sprechen. Sie blinzelte Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln und starrte hinab auf den Boden. Mehr schlecht als recht bahnte Elise sich langsam einen Weg durch den unendlichen Vorrat an Unrat, suchte am Ende der Halle nach einer Tür oder irgendetwas ähnlichen. In der Dunkelheit tastete sie sich an der Wand entlang, fühlte mit einem eine Erhebung in dem sonst so eisigen Material. Die Türklinke kam ihr ganz gelegen. Sie presste das Stück Metall hinunter und öffnete das sperrige Holz, wurde von einer Flut aus Neonlicht begrüßt. Wieder musste sie die Augen abwenden, presste die Lider fest zusammen. Alles in dieser Lagerhalle schien unecht zu sein. Licht, Atmosphäre, Ausgangszustand. Einzig die Kälte war real. Elise hustete leise und betrat das ranzige Bad, ließ die Opale unter dem Weiß der Röhre wandern. An der Wand hingen verdreckte und eingerostete Duschhähne, die Türen der Einzelkabinen waren zum Teil heraus gerissen aus der Verankerung. Ein unnatürlicher Gestank stieg in ihre Nase. Ob überhaupt irgendwas in dieser Absteige funktionieren würde? Oder besser – würde sie es überhaupt ausprobieren wollen? Die junge Frau presste ihre Hand fest an die weißen Fliesen der Wände und humpelte über den rutschigen Boden. Ein sperriger Schrank erlangte ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. In dem unteren Fach erspähten die Augen etwas was entfernt an Baumwolle erinnern konnte. Vorsichtig sank die Orangehaarige auf ihre Knie und öffneten den Schrank, fühlte das erste Mal an diesem Abend so etwas wie Erleichterung. Handtücher. Sie schienen sogar sauber zu sein. Noch immer rasten die Gedanken durch ihren Kopf, suchten verzweifelt nach sinnvollen Antworten.

Jack's Inn. Elise murrte leise und stand wieder auf. Sie war in Jack's Inn einen Kaffeetrinken gewesen. Mehr nicht oder? Erinnerungen an die Nacht formten sich gemächlich wieder in ihrem Verstand. Jack. Mikołaj. Die stinkenden Mentholzigaretten. Das ganze Blut auf seinem Gesicht. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Was war dann passiert? Die junge Frau setzte die Puzzleteile langsam zusammen. Sie war in die Nacht hinaus gegangen nach dem kurzen Gespräch und irgendwann – ja, was war dann irgendwann passiert? Eine erdrückende Ohnmacht. Schwache Fetzen eines unsicheren Ganges drängten sich in den rauchigen Nebel, Schwierigkeiten die Füße voreinander zu setzen. Es dämmerte der jungen Frau, dass sie wahrscheinlich Opfer von sogenannter K.O. Drogen geworden war. Jemand hatte sie bewusst ausschalten wollen. Die Regler der Duschhähne quietschten unangenehm bei jeder Bewegung. Gemächlich drehte die Orangehaarige das Metall zur Seite, wartete auf den erlösenden Strahl über ihr. Erst nach einigen Umdrehungen prasselte Wasser auf sie herab. Es wurde nach wenigen Sekunden warm und umschmeichelte ihren geschändeten Körper fast schon. Die Minuten zogen dahin. Eine leichte Röte stieg in ihr Gesicht, legte sich auf die weichen Wangen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie schon so da stand. Elise drehte schließlich den Hahn wieder zu und begann sich vorsichtig trocken zu reiben. Die Kälte war zumindest für diesen Moment vertrieben. Das zum Teil blutige Handtuch fand den Weg auf den glitschigen Boden. Ungeachtet stieg sie über die Baumwolle und suchte mit wachsamen Augen in dem Bad. Über einem zuvor nicht erkannten Stuhl hinter der Tür hing ein Berg an Kleidung. Erst beim näheren Hinsehen machte sich Gewissheit klar: es war ihre eigene. Elise seufzte erleichtert. Zumindest war sie so vor der übertriebenen Kälte sicher. Die Schmerztabletten begannen zudem endlich zu wirken, ließen lediglich ein starkes Pochen unter den notdürftig gesetzten Verbänden zurück. Wahrscheinlich würde sich Dr. Crane nach ihrer Rückkehr um die fachgerechte Versorgung der Verletzungen kümmern. Die Orangehaarige schnaubte leise, brachte kein trockenes Lachen zustande in diesem Augenblick. So sehr Jonathan es auch versuchte zu verleugnen – er machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen um seine rechte Hand. Das würde auch dieses Mal nicht anders sein. Elise schlüpfte zum Schluss in die Schuhe, schnürte die Bänder fein säuberlich zusammen. Ihr Verstand fing langsam wieder an einigermaßen normal zu arbeiten. Ekel, Scham und Wut paarten sich zu einem Potpourri aus Emotionen. Eine Mischung die sie schlicht und ergreifend krank machte. Vorsichtig trat sie zurück in die Halle, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Die Dunkelheit ergriff ihren Körper wieder. Langsam bewegte Elise sich zurück in Richtung der Matratze, hörte dabei deutlich die Scherben unter ihren Schuhen. Das Weiß des Stoffes war mit braunen Flecken überzogen, bildeten fast schon einen erkennbaren Umriss über die Position ihres Körpers. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Peiniger ihren Rücken ausgelassen und sich nur vorne ausgetobt. Ein leises Schnauben hinter ihr ließ sie herum wirbeln. Noch immer erschwerte die Finsternis jeglichen Blick in die tiefen der Halle. Ein allzu bekannter Geruch zwängte sich mit ungeahnter Wucht in ihre Nase: Menthol.

Sie blinzelte einige Male und murmelte leise: „Mikołaj?“ Plötzlich durchbrach ein greller Lichtblitz das Schwarze, erleuchtet die Umgebung in einem falschen Licht. Die junge Frau brauchte einige Sekunden um sich an die neue Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Erst dann erkannte sie den vermuteten Mann. Der Schwarzhaarige saß auf einem eingefallenen Sessel, der Körper nackt wie er geschaffen war. Das getrocknete Blut befand sich praktisch überall auf seiner Haut, benetzte jede noch so kleine Stelle. Elise konnte nicht drum herum auf seinen Penis zu schauen. Selbst dieser war von der roten Flüssigkeit nicht verschont geblieben, hing mehr oder weniger kläglich in der Kälte von seiner Haut. Ihre Augen starrten mit einem Mal in die seinen. Es benötigte noch einige Momente bis es ihr dämmerte, dass dies wahrscheinlich ihr Blut auf seinem Körper war. Sie presste die Zähne fest zusammen und schnaufte schwer. Wut. Unerträgliche Wut keimte ihr in auf. Mikołaj saß einfach nur da, zog immer wieder beiläufig an seiner Zigarette. Die eisigen, blauen Augen fixierten die ihren förmlich. Es verging eine kurze Zeit bis Elise langsam zum Sprechen ansetzte: „Kranker Freak...“ Der Angesprochene begann zu grinsen, setzte sich auf und drückte sich aus dem Sessel. Er kam einige Schritte auf sie zu, hielt ihr die Packung mit den Zigaretten entgegen und murmelte leise: „Auch eine?“ Die junge Frau öffnete die Augen im puren Schock. Die gleiche Frage. Die gleiche, beschissene Frage wie im Café. Die Orangehaarige ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und atmete stoßartig. Das Blut in ihren Adern begann regelrecht zu kochen. Im nächsten Moment schlug ihre flache Hand mit aller Kraft die sie aufwenden konnte in sein schmales Gesicht. Der Kopf des Mannes zuckte leicht in die Richtung der Krafteinwirkung, verblieb in dieser Position. Seine Finger legten sich auf die langsam rot werdende Wange. Das Grinsen war nicht von den Lippen gewichen, breitete sich nur allmählich aus und schien seine perfide Freude in diesem Augenblick widerzuspiegeln. Mikołaj drehte ihr nur schleichend das Gesicht wieder zu. In seinen Opalen war etwas undefinierbares verborgen. Es wand sich in den Windungen seines verdrehten Verstandes, ließ nicht durchscheinen was er gerade denken mochte. Im nächsten Moment verschwand das Grinsen auf seinen eingerissenen Lippen so plötzlich es gekommen war, wurde ersetzt durch einen mordlustigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Er knurrte leise: „Bist du jetzt fertig?“ Elises Finger knackten bedrohlich. Sie mochte es nicht zugeben, aber sie war überfordert mit dieser Art der Konversation. Das Gefühl benutzt worden zu sein machte es keinen Deut besser.

Bevor ihre brüchige Stimme zu einer Antwort ansetzten konnte kam ihr der Schwarzhaarige zuvor: „Wenn ja, verpiss dich einfach. Ich habe noch was Wichtiges zu erledigen und da du bisher ja nichts besseres zu tun hattest, als dich auf meinem Bett breit zu machen und meinen Arbeitsplatz zu blockieren wäre es jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt für dich endlich zu verschwinden.“ Elise erzitterte stark, starrte den Mann vor ihr ungläubig an. Ihre Hand schnellte dieses Mal auf die andere Wange, ließ seinen Kopf erneut stark zur Seite zucken. Mikołaj schnaubte lachend, murrte leise: „Scheinbar noch nicht fertig wie ich sehe.“ Ihre Stimme steckte trotz all der überkochenden Emotionen noch immer fest in ihrer Kehle. Wieso wollte kein Laut über ihre Lippen? Die junge Frau starrte noch eine Weile auf das eingefrorene Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser knackte leicht mit dem Unterkiefer, rieb sich über die angespannten Knochen. Seine eisigen Worte trafen wieder direkt ins Herz: „Du solltest dich testen lassen. Nicht das du noch eine böse Überraschung erlebst.“ Mit dieser Aussage drehte er sich von ihr weg, trat zurück an den Sessel und ließ sich darin fallen. Der Sargnagel zwischen seinen dünnen, knochigen Fingern glühte leicht, noch immer kräuselte sich der gräuliche Nebel von dem verbrannten Ende. Er setzte die Fluppe an seine Lippen und nahm einen weiteren tiefen Zug. Aus seinen Nasenlöchern waberte der Rauch in die Freiheit zurück. Elise knurrte leise, wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Sie erkannte die großen Flügeltüren am Rande der Halle. Scheinbar der Weg in die Freiheit. Mit großen Schritten oder zumindest die, die ihr zur Zeit in dem Zustand möglich waren flüchtete sie aus der unwirklichen Situation. Ihre Hände legten sich zitternd um die Klinken der Türen und drückten sie hinab. Eisiger Wind durchspielte ihre kurzen Haare. Die junge Frau hielt einen Moment inne. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf ein Stück zurück zu dem Mann in Mitten des Raumes. Dieser hatte sich nicht mehr gerührt. Die Orangehaarige nahm einen Atemzug der weh tat und trat dann aus der Lagerhalle hinaus. Der Schnee unter ihren Schuhen knirschte bei jedem Schritt, verfolgte sie überall hin. Sie war Orientierungslos. Scheinbar befand sich das Gebäude irgendwo im Industriegebiet. In diesem Teil Gothams kannte sich die junge Frau kein Stück aus. Elise beschleunigte ihre Schritte, rannte im Prinzip von den Erinnerungen an die Nacht davon. Sie musste nach Hause. In Sicherheit. Dr. Crane würde sich kümmern. Ganz bestimmt. Einzelne Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augen, fielen in den weißen Schnee hinab und gefroren zu Eis. Ihr inneres brannte noch immer lichterloh. Endlich erkannten ihre Opale die Umrisse eines bekannten Gebäudes. Das alte Sägewerk. Selbst wenn sie noch niemals einen Schritt in das Bauwerk getan hatte wusste sie nun endlich wo sie war. Ohne Umschweife bog die Orangehaarige auf die Hauptstraße in der Nähe, suchte sich ihren Weg durch die Nacht.


	4. Die Behandlung

Die schwere Tür schloss sich hinter ihr, blendete die lauten Geräusche der näheren Umgebung vollständig aus. Elise atmete schwer. Sie fühlte wie ihr Körper sich praktisch gegen die Schwerkraft wehrte und endlich aufgeben wollte. Die stark dosierten Schmerztabletten füllten die Gedanken mit schwammigen Details aus der Nacht. Mikołaj. Sein Name floss wie ein Echo in ihrem Kopf. Dieser kranke Bastard. Die Orangehaarige biss sich fest auf die Unterlippe und kämpfte gegen die aufkommenden Tränen. Langsam drückte sie sich von der Tür ab, taumelte leicht. Es brauchte einige Sekunden bis sich die junge Frau fing und gemächlich in das sichere Versteck ihres Beschützers schlurfte. Mr. Crane würde mit Glück gar nicht bemerken, dass sie zurück war. Das kleine Fischerhaus am Rande des Hafengebiets war spärlich beleuchtet. Neben einem wirklich großzügigen Raum, welchen sie als gemeinsames Wohnzimmer nutzten gab es lediglich noch zwei kleinere Einzelzimmer, eine Küche und ein eher jämmerliches Badezimmer. Genug für zwei Personen. Elise humpelte durch den finsteren Flur, spähte vorsichtig in das Eigenreich des Meisters der Angst. Dieser saß eingefallen an seinem Schreibtisch, den Kopf über einige Papiere gesenkt, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt. Er kaute langsam auf dem Ende eines Kugelschreibers und wippte leicht hin und her. Beschäftigt. Wie immer. Die Orangehaarige konnte sich ein kleines Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Wand neben der Tür bestätigte ihren Verdacht, dass er sich natürlich nicht um seinen vorherigen Wutausbruch gekümmert hatte. Noch immer zierten drei silbrig glänzende Skalpelle die Wand. Sie waren genau in Kopfhöhe, hätten sie also mit Leichtigkeit ausschalten können. Der Fakt alleine hätte die junge Frau eigentlich innerlich zusammenzucken lassen sollen, aber es kümmerte sie nicht wirklich. Die Angst vor Scarecrow war wie ein Droge und Elise war dieser vollkommen verfallen. Ihr Blick klebte förmlich an Jonathan. Seine braunen Haare hingen wie gewohnt wirr in seinem Gesicht, schienen sich nach wie vor nicht bändigen lassen zu wollen. Das blaue, eisige Auge stach leicht hervor aus der eingesunken Augenhöhle. Ein Umstand, welchen der ehemalige Psychiater abgrundtief hasste. Das ergraute Auge hingegen zuckte nur leicht unter dem schwachen Licht der Neonleuchte. Jonathan war auf diesem vollständig erblindet. Zu seinem Glück hatte Harleen das andere damals noch retten können, als einige ihrer Schläger ihn aus dem kalten Wasser gefischt hatten nach der alles veränderten Nacht in der Arkham Anstalt für Triebtäter. 

Der Meister der Angst konnte im allgemeinen seinen Körper und vor allem sein Untergewicht nicht ausstehen, tat jedoch auch nichts um diesen Makel irgendwie zu verändern. Essen und Jonathan Crane vertrugen sich scheinbar einfach nicht. Elise hatte es oft genug versucht. Sie zählte sich nicht als besonders gute Köchin, aber für die leichte Küche reichte es immer hin. Wann immer sie ihm etwas vorsetzte aß er ungefähr die Hälfte des Tellers und der Rest blieb unberührt auf dem weißen Porzellan. Meistens vertilgte sie dann selbst das Mahl, um ja kein Essen zu verschwenden. Ihre Augen studierten weiter den dünnen Mann an dem klobigen Schreibtisch. Sein Gesicht war kantiger als Jahre zuvor, teilweise an einigen Stellen förmlich eingerissen. Diese leichte Korrektur seiner Knochen und Haut hatte er einer unliebsamen Begegnung mit Killer Croc alias Waylon Jones zu verdanken. Dazu zählten auch die vielen Narben in dem bleichen Gesicht. Der Körper hatte massiven Schaden genommen und vervollständigten nun den Eindruck eines gebrochenen, zerrissenen Mannes. Die junge Frau hatte sich viel Zeit genommen ihren Retter zu verstehen, hatte seine Motive hinterfragt. Sie konnte die Wut nachvollziehen, die Frustration in seinem Herzen. Es fraß ihn förmlich auf. Noch immer feilte Jonathan an einem Racheplan an dem dunklen Ritter. Batman. Elise stöhnte leise und verschloss die Augen für einen Moment. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Schurken aus dem Untergrund war sie ihm nicht wirklich feindlich gesinnt. Er hatte seine Prinzipien und das respektierte sie. Dennoch gab es für sie keine Möglichkeit eine freundschaftliche Basis mit der Fledermaus aufzubauen. Dazu waren ihre Motive zu unterschiedlich. Trotzdem schien es keinen Grund für tieferen Gräuel zu geben und sollte es der Zufall zulassen würde sie mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Ihre Finger rieben leicht über das trockene Kinn. Auch wenn der Meister der Angst immer wieder in Hasstiraden über Batman verfiel äußert sich die Orangehaarige nur selten zu den Vorwürfen und verblieb besser stumm auf die Ausbrüche. Es war sinnlos Jonathan umzustimmen. Meistens hatte es nur zur Folge, dass Scarecrow erwachte und sie sprichwörtlich versuchte zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ein leises Kichern entkam ihren bebenden Lippen. Es gab Tage an denen sie es absichtlich provozierte mit seiner zweiten Persönlichkeit in Kontakt zu kommen. Ihre Augen fixierten die eingefallenen Augen des Mannes am Schreibtisch. Noch immer war ihr nicht ganz klar in welchem Verhältnis sie inzwischen zueinander standen. Es gab sporadische Intimitäten, aber die Basis wirkte zweifelhaft um von einer festen Beziehung zu sprechen. 

Die junge Frau seufzte leise und senkte den Blick. Ob sie es sich wünschte diesem Mann näher zu kommen als nur eine Art Gehilfe zu sein? Wahrscheinlich. Elise zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum Gehen, als die kalte Stimme von Jonathan mit einem Mal murmelte: „Elise. Schön das du zurück bist.“ Die Orangehaarige blieb abrupt stehen, drehte ihren Kopf zu der Gestalt in dem finsteren Zimmer. Der Meister der Angst hatte den Blick nicht angehoben, biss weiterhin auf dem Kugelschreiber herum. Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis sich das blaue Auge mit einem Mal ein Stück anhob. Es starrte tief in ihre Seele. Seine Hand machte ihr mit einer eleganten Bewegung deutlich, dass sie eintreten sollte. Elise schluckte einen schweren Kloß im Hals hinunter und betrat das stark duftende Zimmer. Es roch immer ein wenig nach Schwefel. Schwefel und Metall. Sie schlurfte auf den Schreibtisch zu, versuchte krampfhaft ihren Schmerz zu verbergen. Jonathan sah nun endgültig auf von den Papieren, faltete die Hände zusammen und sprach ruhig: „Du warst sehr lange Weg.“ Die junge Frau rieb sich über die Oberarme. Es war sehr warm in dem Versteck, doch plötzlich kroch die Kälte wieder in ihre Glieder. Die Aussage war mehr als eine bloße Feststellung. Er erwartete eine Erklärung. Die Orangehaarige vermied es ihm in das Auge zu sehen und murmelte leise: „Sie waren so wütend, Mr. Crane, da wollte ich ihnen Zeit lassen ihre Arbeit zu beenden.“ Der Angesprochene hob eine Augenbraue an. Langsam drückte er sich aus dem Sessel und trat um den Schreibtisch herum, legte seine Hände behutsam auf ihre Schultern. Gemächlich begannen die Finger geschickt die Muskeln zu massieren. Sie konnte seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr fühlen, als er leise erwiderte: „Natürlich. Und jetzt erzählst du mir im Detail wo du warst und warum du in einem so katastrophalen Zustand zurück gekehrt bist. Keine Lügen junges Fräulein.“ Elise biss sich fester auf die Unterlippe. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, liefen ungehindert über ihre erröteten Wangen. Ein verkrampfter Atemzug glitt aus ihren Lungen als sie flüsterte: „Bitte Mr. Crane. Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Ich... Ich habe nur Gotham etwas unsicher gemacht und...“ 

In diesem Moment versagte ihre Stimme. Es zwar zwecklos. Jonathan sagte nichts auf ihren jämmerlichen Versuch sich heraus zu reden, wartete lediglich auf eine Erklärung. Seine Hände bewegten sich weiter über ihre Schultern und kümmerten sich um die starken Verspannungen. Die Orangehaarige stöhnte gedämpft. Langsam flossen die erlösenden Worte aus ihrem Mund: „Ich war nach ihrem Wutausbruch einen Kaffeetrinken und habe mich dort mit einem jungen Mann unterhalten. Danach wollte ich in die Innenstadt, doch mir war plötzlich so schummerig. Ich bin dann scheinbar ohnmächtig geworden und in einer Lagerhalle im Industriegebiet aufgewacht. Dann...“ Elise brach ab, spürte wie ihre Zunge sich am liebsten verknoten wollte. Der Meister der Angst schnaubte leise hinter ihr, lehnte sich etwas weiter zu ihrem Ohr. Der warme Atem streifte ihre Haut. Jonathan ließ einen Moment Ruhe zwischen sie kehren, als er gelassen fragte: „Was ist dann passiert, Elise? Bitte rede mit mir.“ Die junge Frau ließ sich nun gänzlich gehen, die Schultern fingen stark an zu beben. Die Tränen drückten sich ungehindert aus ihren Opalen, suchten sich ihren Weg über ihr Gesicht hinab. Ihr Schniefen erfüllte den Raum und tränkte die sonst so ruhige Umgebung in ein melancholisches Konzert aus tiefster Verzweiflung. Sie versuchte weiterhin verständlich zu klingen, antwortete mit zitternder Stimme: „Dieser kranke... Mistkerl hat mich vergewaltigt, Mr. Crane. Er... er hat... er hat...“ Um nicht weiter sprechen zu müssen schob die Orangehaarige langsam die Ärmel hinauf, entblößte die Verbände und Pflaster auf ihrer Haut. Sie konnte den Blick des Mannes hinter ihr förmlich spüren. Wie erwartet strichen die dünnen, knochigen Finger über die geschändete Haut. Jonathan sog die Luft tief ein und hauchte leise: „Wie schlimm ist es wirklich und wie gut hat er die Wunden versorgt?“ Elise fühlte wie diese Worte ihr den Boden unter den Füßen wegrissen. Ohne Vorwarnung sackte sie zusammen, wurde noch rechtzeitig von ihrem Retter unter den Achseln aufgefangen. Der Meister der Angst hielt sie fest, stabilisierte den erschöpften Körper und schleifte sie vorsichtig zu dem schlichten Einzelbett in der Ecke des Zimmers. Er bettete sie auf die weiche Matratze. Sein blaues Auge sah sie mit ungewohnter Sanftheit an. Jonathan drehte ihr kurz den Rücken zu, sammelte in dem Labor das Nähzeug zusammen und genügend Verbandsmaterial. Seine kühle Stimme murmelte ruhig: „Zeige mir bitte alle Wunden, Elise. Ich denke nicht, dass dieser Mann fachgerecht gearbeitet hat und bevor du dir eine schwerwiegende Infektion zuziehst behandle ich sie besser. Das wird nicht angenehm, aber deine Sicherheit geht vor.“ Die Angesprochene errötete etwas und rutschte unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her. Der starre Blick auf ihrem Körper ließ sie schließlich handeln. Langsam entledigte die Orangehaarige sich der Kleidung, verblieb lediglich in Unterwäsche auf der weichen Matratze. Jonathan stöhnte leise auf den Anblick. Seine Art zu zeigen, dass ihn etwas schockierte. Er setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes und begann behutsam die Verbände und Pflaster zu lösen. Zum Vorschein kamen schlecht behandelte Wunden, tiefe Einschnitte auf der sonst so weichen Haut. 

Der Meister der Angst machte sich ohne Umschweife an die Arbeit. Die kalten Finger tränkten die Tupfer immer wieder mit Alkohol und reinigten die verschmutzten Stellen, nähten an notwendigen Verletzungen die durchtrennten Venen wieder zusammen. Während diesem Tuns sprachen sie kein Wort. Dies war eine unausgesprochene Regel zwischen ihnen. Wenn der eine an dem anderen arbeitete galt Stillschweigen. Elise sah hinauf an die Decke und krallte die Finger in die Bettdecke. Sie wusste nicht was mehr schmerzte – die Behandlung oder die Nachwirkung der eigentlichen Misshandlung. Nach etlichen Minuten setzte Jonathan den letzten Stich und ließ die Nadel in eine Nierenschale fallen. Er entledigte sich der Latexhandschuhe. Noch immer herrschte absolute Stille zwischen ihnen. Nach etlichen Sekunden sprach der Ältere schließlich: „Hat er zumindest ein Kondom benutzt?“ Die junge Frau schluckte schwer und schüttelte langsam mit dem schmerzenden Kopf. Der ehemalige Psychiater nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und erhob sich mit einem Nicken. Er zückte sein Klapphandy, tippte einige Zahlen ein. Der Mann drehte ihr den Rücken zu, bewegte sich langsam in dem Raum. Am anderen Ende schien jemand abgenommen zu haben. Sie konnte die Fetzen des Gespräches mithören: „Jonathan hier. Entschuldige bitte die Störung zu so später Stunde, Victor – Ja, ja? – Nein, wirklich, es ist alles in Ordnung bei mir. Höre mir bitte zu. Ich bräuchte einige Medikamente – Nein, nicht für mich selbst. Schreibst du bitte mit? Einmal Vancomycin – Ja, als Infusion bitte. Dann noch Mifegyne, die übliche Tablette. Außerdem noch Tramadol – Das ist mir klar Victor. Tue mir bitte einfach den Gefallen, ich revanchiere mich dafür bei Gelegenheit – In Ordnung. Bitte so schnell wie möglich. Du weißt ja wo du mich findest. Vielen dank und auf Wiederhören alter Freund.“ Mit diesen Worten klappte der Ältere das Handy zusammen und ließ es zurück in seine Hosentasche gleiten. Er schritt mit einem Mal aus ihrem Sichtfeld, nestelte an einem der Plastikcontainer herum. Es folgte das knisternde Geräusch einer Verpackung. Der Mann kehrte schlendernd zurück an ihre Seite, setzte sich wieder vorsichtig auf die Matratze. Auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich keinerlei emotionale Regung, als er leise entgegnete: „Ich müsste noch einen Abstrich von deinem Vaginalbereich machen. Wir müssen sämtliche Geschlechtskrankheiten ausschließen, einschließlich HIV.“ 

Die Orangehaarige erschauderte leicht. Darüber hatte sie sich bisher noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Sie nickte so lediglich etwas und zog den schwarzen Slip über ihre Oberschenkel. Jonathan räusperte sich leicht, führte das Wattestäbchen dann zwischen ihre Beine. Elise konnte das sanfte Material fühlen. Es schmiegte sich an die brennende Haut, erzeugte einen kleinen Impulse des Schmerzes. Der Meister der Angst murmelte eine leise Entschuldigung und nahm einen Abstich. Er verschloss den oberen Teil der Watte mit einem Plastikverschluss. Der ehemalige Psychiater erhob sich ächzend und trat an seinen Schreibtisch, wühlte dort scheinbar in seinen Papieren. Ein leises Fluchen huschte von seinen abgewetzten Lippen. „Ich werde den Abstrich in ein Labor schicken“, erklärte er beiläufig, während seine Finger irgendetwas zusammen falteten, „dann sehen wir, ob wir etwas Ernsthaftes behandeln müssen. Ich wünsche dir wirklich, dass dieser Mann zumindest einigermaßen sauber war und keine wandelnde Seuchenschleuder ist. Weißt du genaueres über ihn, Elise? Ich würde mich gerne einmal mit ihm unterhalten – auf meine Art natürlich.“ Die Orangehaarige wollte sich schon aufsetzen, als Jonathan ungewohnt schnell zurückkehrte und sie mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Bett drückte. Vorsichtig zog er die Bettdecke hervor, legte sie wärmend über sie bis an ihre Schultern. Scheinbar würde sie hier heute Nacht zur Sicherheit verbleiben. Die junge Frau entspannte sich und schloss die Augen. Sicherheit. Wärme. Alles was die junge Frau in diesem Augenblick brauchte. Sie murmelte leise: „Ich weiß nur seinen Vornamen: Mikołaj – und Mr. Crane, verstehen sie mich nicht falsch. Ich schätze ihre Sorge und ihren Wunsch, ihn zurecht zu weisen, aber ich werde mich selbst darum kümmern. Sie müssen sich dafür nicht extra abmühen. Dieser Bastard entkommt mir sicherlich nicht.“ Der Meister der Angst verblieb auf diese Aussage ruhig, nickte nur langsam. Er sprach mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Wir unterhalten uns morgen noch einmal genauer darüber. Ich gebe dir jetzt ein leichtes Schlafmittel und behalte dich im Auge in der Nacht.“ Die Spritze in seinen Händen hatte Elise vorher nicht bemerkt. Er schob die Decke am Arm ein Stück zur Seite und setzte die Kanüle an ihre Haut, drückte die Nadel langsam hinein. Der leichte Druck an der Stelle signalisiert ihr, dass er ihr etwas injizierte. Im nächsten Moment verschwand das Gefühl. Jonathan drückte die Stelle mit einem Tupfer ab und setzte am Schluss ein kleines Pflaster auf den Einstich. Er murmelte leise: „Schlaf gut, Elise.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwamm ihre Welt erneut in dieser Nacht. Ein traumloser Schlaf überfiel sie.


	5. Das Gespräch

Langsam strichen ihre Finger über einige zurückgebliebenen Narben auf ihrem Unterarm, brachten ungewollte Erinnerungen zurück in ihr Gedächtnis. Elise seufzte leise und sah aus dem verdreckten Fenster des Busses, beobachtete die leeren Gesichter der Passanten auf der verschneiten Straße. Die Orangehaarige strich sich einige lose Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und ließ ihre Stirn an das kalte Glas fallen. Gemächlich schlossen sich ihre Augen, blendeten ihre Umgebung um sie herum vollkommen aus. Es waren nun bereits zwei Monate vergangen seit sie Mikołaj zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Noch immer spukte sein Name tief in ihrem Verstand umher, ließ sie nur selten zur Ruhe kommen und verfolgte die junge Frau inzwischen in ihre Träume. Ob er wusste, welchen Schaden er angerichtet hatte? Wahrscheinlich war es ihm einfach relativ. Elise setzte sich auf und öffnete die müden Augen, starrte auf den milchigen Film auf dem Glas. Ihr Atem war eindeutig wärmer als ihr Körper. Sie fror. Langsam strichen ihre Hände über ihre Oberarme. Natürlich hatte sich Mr. Crane gut um die Verletzungen gekümmert und alles weitere in die Wege geleitet, um sie genesen zu lassen. So gut er ihren Körper auch behandelte, so sehr versagte er häufig darin ihre Seele zu behandeln. Die Orangehaarige lachte verbittert auf diesen tragischen Fakt und stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand. Sie murmelte leise in den leeren Bus: „Du bist ein verdammter Psychologe Jonathan – was ist also so schwer daran meine Psyche zu behandeln?“ Auf diese Frage würde niemals eine Antwort erfolgen. Die junge Frau sah hinab zu ihren Füßen und bewegte die schwarzen Stiefel ein wenig. Sie schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und murrte leise: „Vollidiot.“ Im Grunde war sie nicht wütend auf ihren Retter. Ganz im Gegenteil. Elise legte den Kopf zurück an die muffelige Lehne des Sitzes und stieß einen langezogenen Atemzug aus. Wut war eine Emotion die sie inzwischen nur allzu gut kannte. Insbesondere die Wut auf sich selbst. Manchmal schlug es in unbeschreiblich tiefen Hass über. Der Bus hielt abrupt an, ließ die wenigen Insassen ungewohnt ruckartig nach vorne schnellen. Die Orangehaarige hielt sich an dem mehr oder weniger losen Plastik vor ihr fest und sah den Gang hinauf zu der Kabine des Fahrers. Dieser war wild am gestikulieren, wirbelte die Arme wie eine Windmühle herum. Was zum Teufel war sein Problem? Im nächsten Moment erkannte die junge Frau das Problem. Eine ältere Dame mit einem Rollator war vor den Bus gelaufen, scheinbar um die Straße zu überqueren. Sie ließ sich sichtlich Zeit damit. Elise schmunzelte ein wenig und schweifte mit den Augen zurück auf das inzwischen wieder klare Fenster. Der Schnee fiel noch immer auf die Stadt hinab, als wenn er befürchtete morgen wieder verschwunden zu sein. Bei diesen Temperaturen türmte er sich jedoch lediglich auf, bildete förmlich Berge auf den Gehwegen. 

Gotham versuchte alles was möglich war um die Straßen frei zu halten, aber die Bürgersteige waren so ziemlich unpassierbar. Kein Wunder also, warum auch ältere Damen mit Gehbehinderungen die unsicheren Straßen vorzogen und wütende Busfahrer in Kauf nahmen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit setzte sich der Bus wieder in Bewegung. Nur noch drei Stationen. Die junge Frau blickte wieder auf ihren MP3 Player und drückte das nächste Lied weg. Kein Hardrock im Moment. Sie blinzelte etwas in die Dunkelheit. Die Orangehaarige war ein Kind der Nacht und auch heute würde es ein langer Abend werden. In ihren Gedanken spielte sich der immer gleiche Film ab: war es wirklich eine gute Idee gerade ihn zu besuchen? Elise hatte Jonathan gegenüber kein einziges Wort über ihr Vorhaben verloren. Der Doktor wäre mit absoluter Sicherheit nicht erfreut gewesen und hätte sie im schlimmsten Fall mit sanfter Gewalt davon abgehalten. Er war noch immer davon überzeugt das Problem mit Mikołaj für sie lösen zu wollen. Ihre kalten Hände bohrten sich fest in den Stoff ihrer Hose. Sein Schützling hatte gänzlich andere Pläne. Die junge Frau schnaubte verächtlich. Mikołaj. Dieser kranke Bastard würde bezahlen und es würde ein immens hoher Preis sein. Plötzlich ertönte eine verwaschene Stimme aus den sperrigen Lautsprechern und kündigte die letzte Haltestelle für diese Route an. Endstation. Elise glitt aus dem Zweisitzer, wartete einen Moment bis ein großgewachsener Mann den Gang passiert hatte. Erst dann schlüpfte die junge Frau aus den Flügeltüren und trat auf die teilweise gefrorene Straße. Sie hatte einige Mühe darin nicht direkt auszurutschen, fing sich aber schnell dank den festen Sohlen ihrer Stiefel. Manchmal führte sie hitzige Debatten mit Jonathan, wie unpraktisch hohes Schuhwerk sein konnte, wenn man gerade dabei Verbrechen zu begehen. Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf ihre inzwischen trockenen Lippen. Ironischerweise trug der Meister der Angst selbst häufig Stiefel, die alles andere als praktisch waren. Die Orangehaarige kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand und sah sich schließlich um. Sie würde es im Normalfall niemals zugegeben, aber ihr Orientierungssinn war nicht immer der Beste. Elise schloss für einen Moment die Augen und dachte angestrengt nach. Dass sie die Bar bisher auch nur einmal besucht hatte machte es nicht unbedingt besser. Mr. Crane war einer der selteneren Gäste und vermied es in der – wie er es immer nannte – Absteige Zeit zu vergeuden, somit gab es auf für seinen Schützling keinen Grund diesen Ort aufzusuchen. 

Elise zog die Kapuze über ihren Kopf. Und was nun? Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bis die junge Frau schließlich beschloss erst mal einige Schritte auf der glatten Straße zu gehen. Mit etwas Glück würde sie irgendetwas wiedererkennen. Ein Gebäude, ein schimmerndes Neonschild, einen bekannten Straßennamen. Die Orangehaarige ließ ihre Hände in die Jackentasche gleiten und schlenderte langsam über den Asphalt. Noch immer versuchten sich Passanten auf dem Gehweg fortzubewegen. Das Ergebnis war überaus erheiternd. Immer wieder stapften die Menschen durch Türme von Schnee, teilweise bis hoch an die Oberschenkel und schnauften unter der hohen Anstrengungen. Diese Qual ersparte sich Elise bewusst. Immer wieder hupten die Autos hinter ihr, fuhren in rasanter Geschwindigkeit an ihr vorbei. Es kümmerte sie nicht wirklich. Einige Meter weiter erspähten ihre Augen endlich etwas Bekanntes: eine eingerissene Reklametafel für irgendeinen billigen Kaffee. Sie war ganz in der Nähe. Die junge Frau versuchte vorsichtig die Schrittgeschwindigkeit zu erhöhen, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Die Straße war einfach viel zu glatt. Sie bog in die nächste Gasse ein und klopfte sich den Schnee von den Schultern. Noch einige Schritte und es war geschafft. Elise schnaufte leise, starrte auf den leuchtenden Regenschirm an der Tür. Hier war sie also. Ihr Herz begann stark in ihrer Brust zu klopfen. War sie wirklich bereit diesen Schritt zu gehen? Bereits von Außen war der laute Bass der Musik zu hören. Ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm. Die junge Frau nahm einen letzten, tiefen Atemzug der kalten Winterluft. Im nächsten Moment legten sich ihre Finger auf das grobe Holz der Tür und drückten diese langsam nach Innen. Ihre Lungen schienen in diesem Augenblick kollabieren zu wollen. Die Luft war getränkt von Alkohol. Der absolut billigste Fusel der in ganz Gotham zu finden war. Elise wedelte kurz mit der Hand vor der Nase herum und hustete leise. Kubanische Zigarren waren nie ihr Ding gewesen. Unter den dichten Nebelschwaden saßen eingefallene Gesichter an den finsteren Tischen, blickten trübe in den eisigen Raum hinein. Die Bar wirkte genauso schmierig wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch. Noch immer versuchte der Eigentümer krampfhaft seinen Laden seriös wirken zu lassen, aber alleine bei diesem verfallenen Anblick wurde der jungen Frau schlecht. Die Orangehaarige seufzte leise und betrat den inzwischen leicht schiefen Parkettboden. Ihr Weg führte sie direkt an den ranzigen Tresen. Dort polierte ein junger Mann lustlos einige Schnapsgläser. Seinem Aussehen nach war er wahrscheinlich ein Italiener. Einer der vielen Einwanderer. Elise lehnte sich auf das splitternde Holz und beugte sich etwas nach vorne. Sie deutete dem Barkeeper an näher zu kommen. Dieser folgte ihrer Aufforderung. Die Orangehaarige sprach laut gegen die dröhnende Musik: „Ich möchte gerne mit Mr. Cobblepot sprechen, wenn das möglich wäre.“ 

Der Angesprochene runzelte die Stirn. Er stellte das Schnapsglas ab und erwiderte mit starkem Akzent: „Und wer glauben sie wer sie sind? Mr. Cobblepot wird seine kostbare Zeit sicherlich nicht mit irgendwelchen wild fremden, unwichtigen Personen vergeuden.“ Die junge Frau verengte die Augen etwas und griff fest in den Nacken des Mannes, drückte ihre Fingernägel tief in sein Fleisch und zog ihn ruckartig mit dem Kinn auf ihre Schulter. Sie knurrte hörbar: „Jetzt hör mir gut zu Freundchen. Wenn ich nicht gleich mit Oswald sprechen darf leg ich seine geliebte Bar in Schutt und Asche. Richte dem Vögelchen ruhig aus, dass eine gewisse Elise Shadowrain mit ihm sprechen will.“ Mit diesen Worten lockerte sie ihre Finger ein wenig. Der Barkeeper befreite sich aus dem Griff und sah sichtlich irritiert in die Augen der jungen Frau. Er nickte schließlich nur stumm, drehte sich um zu einer der kaum sichtbaren Hintertüren des Tresens. Elise drehte sich langsam an der Bar um, blickte auf die dunklen Gesichter an den Tischen im Innenraum. Sie legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite. Zu ihrer Verwunderung waren einige Bekanntheit unter den Gästen. Von einem der roten Satinsofas starrte ihr mit einem Mal Victor Zsasz mordlustig entgegen. Ein kalter Schauer schlich sich ihren Rücken hinab. Der Serienkiller war einer der unangenehmsten Zeitgenossen im gesamten Untergrund und wer auch immer es wagte seine Dienste in Anspruch zu nehmen musste mit mehr bezahlen als nur etwas Geld. Ein Tippen auf ihrer Schulter ließ die Orangehaarige herum wirbeln. Der junge Mann nickte in Richtung der Hintertür, sagte weiterhin kein Wort. Elise kam der Aufforderung geschwind nach, stahl sich aus dem stechenden Blick des Psychopathen. Die Tür schloss sich und dämpfte die laute Musik ein wenig. Vor ihr befand sich ein samtiger, blauer Vorhang in einem Rundbogen, verhüllte den Raum dahinter. Langsam schob sie den Stoff beiseite und trat ein, blickte das erste Mal auf den Eigentümer der Bar. Oswald Cobblepot hatte die Hände ineinander gefaltet, blickte aus seinen viel zu rundlichen Augen ihr entgegen. Seine knubbeligen Finger spielten etwas mit einer länglichen Zigarre, der Rauch stieg langsam von dem glühenden Ende in die Luft. Die fettigen Haare lagen ungekämmt auf seinem viel zu großen Kopf. Oswald deutete ihr an sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Die Orangehaarige setzte sich auf den Sessel und hielt einen Laut des Erstaunens zurück. Die Polster waren weicher als erwartet. Der Mafiose nahm einen tiefen Zug an der Zigarre und drückte den Qualm seitlich aus seinem Mund, sprach dann schließlich mit kratziger Stimme: „Elise Shadowrain. Ein wirklich seltener, aber natürlich gern gesehener Gast in meiner bescheidenen Lokalität. Es ist ziemlich ruhig um dich geworden die letzten Wochen und Monate. Ganz nebenbei, was macht dein geliebter Mentor? Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von Crane gehört – nicht, dass es mich auch nur irgendetwas angeht. Er war ja schon immer sehr zurückgezogen.“

Die junge Frau biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Smalltalk. Sie sah hinab auf den viel zu großen Schreibtisch und begutachtete die Gegenstände auf diesem. Sofort fiel ihr der silbrige Revolver ins Auge. Die Stimme des Pinguins riss sie aus ihren Gedanken: „Na gut, ich sehe, du bist nicht zum Spaß hier. Also? Wie kann der alte Oswald dir oder Jonathan helfen?“ Die Angesprochene atmete erleichtert auf. Sie mochte es, wenn die anderen Schurken direkt auf den Punkt kamen. Ein Umstand, welcher ihrer Meinung nach viel zu selten eintrat und wertvolle Zeit kostete. Die Orangehaarige rieb ihre Hände gemächlich zusammen und entgegnete leise: „Ich brauche Informationen über jemanden.“ Der Mafiose begann breit zu grinsen. Er aschte die Zigarre mit den rundlichen Fingern ab und legte sie in den Aschenbecher, erwiderte dann lachend: „Das ich diesen Tag mal erleben soll. Du fragst mich nach Informationen. Die Frau, die wahrscheinlich besser über den Untergrund bescheid weiß als ich, aber gut, lass mich hören über wen ich was ausplaudern soll. Und natürlich wie hoch die Bezahlung ist.“ Elise griff in ihre Jackentasche und fischte einen Umschlag hervor, schob ihn in Richtung des Pinguins. Dieser langte gierig nach dem Papier, riss es gewaltvoll auf. Er zählte die Scheine mit glänzenden Augen und nickte dann, steckte sich das Geld in eine der unzähligen Schubladen an dem Schreibtisch. Oswald faltete seine Hände wieder zusammen, seine Augen musterten sie aufmerksam. Die Orangehaarige hielt den Blickkontakt mit größter Mühe und begann wieder zu reden: „Ich weiß leider nur seinen Vornamen. Mikołaj. Ich habe ihn im Café Jack's Inn getroffen. Er ist ziemlich dünn, ungefähr 1,80 groß und hat schwarze, längliche Haare. Als ich ihm begegnet bin war seine ganze Haut von Blut bedeckt. Er ist starker Raucher und trug an dem Abend eher unauffällige, für ihn aber zu große Klamotten.“ Ihr Gegenüber runzelte die Stirn, tippte sich einige Male gegen das auffällige Doppelkinn. Plötzlich begannen seine Augen zu leuchten. Er grinste ein wenig und murmelte leise: „Da klingelt tatsächlich was bei mir. Du sprichst wahrscheinlich von Mikołaj Brakowski. Unangenehmer Zeitgenosse, wenn du mich fragst. Warte kurz.“ Oswald drehte sich in dem Stuhl etwas herum, nestelte an einem der vielen schwarzen Aktenschränke. Er öffnete die oberste Schublade und wühlte in den Unterlagen herum, zog schließlich eine dünne Mappe hervor. Der Mafiose wand sich ihr wieder zu, öffnete die graue Pappe. Seine krumme Nase sank etwas tiefer in die losen Zettel. Er blätterte langsam durch die Papiere, zog nach einigen Sekunden ein Foto hervor. 

Elise stockte kurz der Atem. Mikołaj. Sie nickte nur langsam, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe. Oswald nahm einen weiteren Zug von der kubanischen Zigarre und begann zu sprechen: „Habe ich mich also doch nicht getäuscht. Da der Preis angemessen genug ist werde ich ein bisschen aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern. Wirklich viel kann ich dir leider nicht über ihn erzählen. Lediglich einige lose Eckdaten. Mikołaj ist wahrscheinlich Immigrant aus Mittel- oder Osteuropa, so ganz sicher bin ich mir bei ihm allerdings nicht. Einigen Quellen nach zu Urteilen hat er zumindest einen auffälligen Akzent, der darauf hindeutet. Ich schätze ihn auf Mitte dreißig, vielleicht auch etwas jünger. Frag mich bitte nicht, wo der gute Mann wohnt. Da muss ich passen. Mir ist nur bekannt, dass er ein ziemlich abgedrehtes Doppelleben führt. Am Tag arbeitet er als eher schlecht bezahlter Angestellter in einer unauffälligen Apotheke im Zentrum der Stadt. Vollkommener Standard. Er bezahlt seine Steuern, geht hin und wieder einkaufen und lässt sich nichts zu Schulden kommen. Die Polizei kennt seinen Namen wahrscheinlich nicht mal. In den Nächten hingegen dreht Mikołaj seine Filme unter seinem eigenen Label Broken Paradies. Kranke Pornos für gut zahlende Kunden, bekannter unter dem Begriff Snuff Filme. Dir ist bestimmt klar, was ich damit meine oder?“ Elise schluckte einen größer werdenden Kloß in ihrer Kehle hinunter und nickte nur gemächlich. In diesem Moment traf es sie innerlich wie ein Schlag. Sie legte langsam eine Hand an ihren Hals, strich leicht über die Haut. Die Orangehaarige atmete etwas schneller als zuvor. Wieso war sie noch am Leben? Bevor die junge Frau weiter darüber nachdenken konnte fuhr Oswald fort: „Er verkauft seine Pornos meistens unter der Hand in einem Sex-Shop für BDSM im Arbeiterviertel oder eben direkt an seine Kunden. Ich glaube, der Gute verdient damit ein kleines Vermögen, aber ich kenne mich mit dem Preisen in diesem Milieu nicht aus. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich auch kein sonderlich großer Fan dieser Sparte, aber jedem das seine, nicht wahr? Das wäre so das Gröbste. Ein bisschen mehr über ihn steht natürlich in der Akte. Du kannst dir unten bei Angelo eine Kopie anfertigen lassen, wenn du willst. Mehr weiß ich leider nicht über Mikołaj.“ 

Die junge Frau legte die Hände in den Schoß und sah für eine Weile auf den Revolver. Nach einer Weile blickte sie auf, erwiderte ruhiger als erwartet: „Ich brauche eine Waffe. Eine Schusswaffe.“ Der Pinguin lachte gedämpft auf, wühlte für einen Moment in einer der Schubladen und zog mit einem Mal eine schwarze Pistole hervor. Seine knubbelige Hand schob die Waffe ohne jegliche Eile über den Tisch. Oswald entgegnete leise: „Ich weiß nicht genau was du damit vor hast, aber bitte – nimm sie mit. Umsonst. Die Kugeln musst du dir natürlich selbst besorgen, aber das sollte ja kein allzu großes Problem für eine junge Lady wie dich sein.“ Elise starrte auf die Pistole, legte die Hand um den Griff und hob das schwere Eisen an. Sie balancierte die Schusswaffe in ihren Fingern, sah dann nochmal in die Augen des Pinguins und nickte, fügte gedämpft hinzu: „Danke Oswald.“ Der Mafiose winkte ab, grinste nur. Er nahm die Zigarre wieder zwischen die Finger und sprach amüsiert: „Jederzeit wieder.“


	6. Der Sexshop

Ihre Augen wanderten unruhig hin und her, begutachteten mit einer Spur Abscheu die finstere Gasse. Elise atmete einige Male tief ein, stieß den weißen Nebel aus ihrem Mund. Es war noch immer so eisig kalt. Sie rieb sich über die schwarzen Ärmel ihrer Jacke, erzitterte leicht unter einem bissigen Windhauch. Wann würde der Winter endlich Gnade walten lassen? Die junge Frau schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Wieder flogen ihre Opale über die düsteren Türen und zugenagelten Fenster der menschenleeren Straße. Diese Ecke von Gotham City kannte die Orangehaarige noch nicht. Zu ihrer eigenen Verwunderung war sie noch nie in den Slums der Stadt gelandet – und das obwohl sie bereits seit einigen Jahren in den Vierteln herum irrte. Auch Jonathan vermied es diesen Teil von Gotham zu betreten. Der Duft vom Erbrochenen und Fäkalien lag in der Luft, umspielte ihre Nase in einem trügerischen Spiel. Elise verzog das Gesicht, trat dann langsam in die Gasse. Unter ihren Füßen brodelte es förmlich aus den Gullydeckeln, erwärmte den Asphalt genug um dem Schnee keinerlei Chance zu lassen liegen zu bleiben. Die Schritte der jungen Frau hallten von den grauen Wänden wieder, verloren sich in der alles umfassenden Dunkelheit um sie herum und verstummten schließlich. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Die Orangehaarige hatte sich nach dem Besuch bei Oswald in Ruhe in die dürftige Akte eingelesen und einige weitere Informationen herausfiltern können. Unter anderem auch den BDSM Laden, der wahrscheinlich seine sogenannten Kunstwerke vertrieb. Elise erschauderte leicht. Noch immer war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, was sie eigentlich mit einem Besuch bezwecken wollte. Die Waffe unter ihrer Jacke fühlte sich ungewohnt schwer an. Eigentlich waren Pistolen nicht ihre Art. Die junge Frau schritt die Dunkelheit entlang und kam schließlich vor einer pechschwarzen Eisentür zum Stehen. Ihre Augen begutachteten das rosafarbene Neonschild über dem Eingang. Das Eisenkreuz. Die Orangehaarige hob eine der Augenbrauen und rümpfte die Nase. Wahrscheinlich gab es keinen passenderen Namen für einen Shop dieser Art. Ohne weitere Umschweife presste sie ihre Hände an die Tür und öffneten den Weg nach Innen. Sofort drang eine gedämpfte Melodie an ihre Ohren. Der Bass war ungewohnt tief, betörend rhythmisch und auf eine gewisse Weise erotisch. Wenn ein Lied auch nur irgendwie nach Sex klingen konnte, dann wohl dieses.

Elise ignorierte das beklemmende Gefühl in ihrer Brust und betrat den abgedunkelten Laden. Zu ihrer Verwunderung befanden sich sogar einige Kunden zwischen den kalten Metallregalen. Die Augen der suchenden Männer waren zum Großteil verhüllt von der finsteren Atmosphäre des Shops. Die junge Frau schlich leise durch die engen Gänge, begutachtete die Auswahl links und rechts von ihr. Es türmten sich alle möglichen Spielzeuge in den Ablagen, angefangen von einfachen Handschellen bis zu gefährlich aussehenden Einweg Spritzen. Alles was das Herz eines Fetischisten begehrte. Die Orangehaarige schluckte etwas und rieb sich über einige Narben an ihren Händen. Vielleicht war es gar keine schlechte Idee sich hier mit diversen Utensilien einzudecken. Elise legte den Kopf leicht schief. Einerseits reizte es sie ungemein sich gründlich für die nächste Nacht vorzubereiten, jedoch wollte die junge Frau dem Besitzer des Ladens auf keinen Fall weiteres Einkommen zukommen lassen. Immerhin vertrieb dieses Schwein schamlos Pornos, die die Grenzen mehr als überschritten und für kranke Perverslinge einen Nährreichen Boden boten. Mit einem Mal fixierten ihre blauen Augen einige graue Seile in den Regalen. Die Taue schienen sehr stabil und beständig zu sein. Die Orangehaarige biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und nahm einen der spröden Stränge in die kalten Finger. Das Hanf fühlte sich hochwertig an. Sie spannte das Seil etwas, zog fest daran. Es hielt dem Druck mit Leichtigkeit stand. Ein Blick auf den Preis verriet recht schnell, dass es sich um ein absolutes Schnäppchen handelte. Die junge Frau kaute mit den Zähnen auf der Lippe herum, griff dann schließlich nach gut zehn Tauen und seufzte leise. Sie konnte den Ladenbesitzer nach getaner Arbeit immer noch umbringen. Mit den Seilen schritt sie gemächlich in Richtung des pechschwarzen Tresens, blinzelte leicht in Richtung der schwer sichtbaren Gestalt dahinter.

Der Mann blätterte etwas lustlos in einem glänzenden Magazin, leckte hin und wieder seine vernarbten Finger und runzelte gelegentlich mit der Stirn. Elise konnte aus der Entfernung nicht erkennen was er las. Sie räusperte sich schließlich leise, trat langsam von einem Bein auf das andere. Der Ladenbesitzer blickte gelangweilt zur Seite, starrte ihr mit einem Mal tief in die Augen. Es vergingen einige Sekunden bis er emotionslos in ihre Richtung murmelte: „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“ Die Orangehaarige legte die hanffarbenen Taue auf den Tresen und nickte leicht, lehnte sich dann leicht nach vorne. Dabei provozierte sie es absichtlich, dass ihr Ausschnitt in dieser Position gut zu sehen war. Ihre Finger spielten lasziv mit einem Aussteller für Minivibratoren, zogen die Pappe leicht vor und wieder zurück. Der Mann legte das Heft nun gänzlich zur Seite, beugte sich selbst etwas über das Holz und starrte ihr offensichtlich auf die Brüste. Als sie sich sicher war seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit zu haben hauchte sie verrucht: „Ich suche nach etwas sehr, nun, sagen wir es mal vorsichtig... Speziellen. Weißt du was ich meine?“ Der Ladenbesitzer schmunzelte ein wenig, sein Körper schien sich immer weiter in Richtung ihrer Oberweite zu bewegen. Er erwiderte mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Kommt drauf an was du so für Vorlieben hast Süße. Den ganzen oberflächlichen BDSM Kram siehst du ja im Laden, aber wenn du was Delikateres suchst kann ich dir bestimmt weiterhelfen.“ Die Orangehaarige legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite, setzte den unschuldigsten Blick auf den sie bewerkstelligen konnte und spielte mit den Fingern gemächlich an ihrer Unterlippe. Sie ließ eine kurze Pause zwischen sie kehren, bedacht ihre Reize nun vollständig auszuspielen. Die Augen des Mannes klebten förmlich an ihrem Körper. Es zeigte Wirkung. Elise schnalzte leise mit der Zunge und erwiderte flüsternd: „Weißt du, ich finde es unglaublich... anziehend, wenn es ein bisschen härter zugeht in meinen Lieblingsfilmchen.“ Ihr Gegenüber grinste mit einem Mal breit, nickte verstehend. Seine Hände langten unten den Tresen, holten einen unscheinbaren Karton hervor. In diesem befanden sich überwiegend Videotapes und DVD Hüllen. Er entgegnete hauchend: „Was soll es denn genau sein Süße? Nur ein wenig Hardcore zum Zeitvertreib, zum Beispiel brutales Würgen und harte Schläge oder der wirklich heftige Stoff? Ich meine das Material aus dem die richtig schmutzigen Träume sind.“ Die junge Frau hielt ihre Übelkeit tapfer zurück, versuchte weiterhin den Ladenbesitzer bei Laune zu halten. Sie nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge, zeigte dabei noch ein wenig mehr ihrer Oberweite und sprach lasziv: „Wirklich heftiger Stoff? Jetzt machst du mich aber neugierig. Was genau hast du denn so anzubieten?“ Der Mann lachte erregt auf und beugte sich noch weiter nach vorne. Sie konnte seinen dreckigen Atem fast schon auf ihrer Haut spüren.

Seine Augen funkelten begeistert, als er leise fragte: „Hast du schon mal was von Snuff Filmen gehört?“ Die Orangehaarige hob ohne jegliche Eile eine ihrer Augenbrauen an, biss sich dann anrüchig auf die Unterlippe. Sie entließ ein leises, extra langgezogenes Stöhnen aus ihrer Kehle und erwiderte obszön: „Snuff Filme? Oh ja, damit kenne ich mich gut aus. Die machen mich immer so tierisch heiß, dass kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen. Leider sind die meisten ja nur billige Imitationen. Da komme ich gar nicht so richtig in Gange, wenn ich mich ein wenig erleichtern möchte. Zu schade aber auch.“ Der Ladenbesitzer sah etwas zur Seite, gab damit den Blick auf eine kleine Narbe an seinem Ohr frei. Er gluckste zurückhaltend und wühlte in dem Karton umher. Im nächsten Moment zog er ein Videotape hervor, legte es mit einem sündigen Lächeln auf den Tresen. Sein Blick fand wieder den Weg in ihre blauen Opale und er antwortete flüsternd: „Auf unechte Filmchen stehe ich auch nicht, Süße. Vielleicht willst du es mal mit diesem Exemplar hier versuchen. Gerade frisch rein bekommen und garantiert authentisch. Da gebe ich dir mein Wort drauf. Der Regisseur macht seine Arbeit wirklich gut und das große Finale wird dich direkt in den Himmel der Lust führen. Wenn du einmal was von ihm in der Hand hast willst du definitiv mehr.“ Elise ließ ihre Augen vorsichtig auf die Hülle der Kassette wandern. Sie erhaschte so das kleines Logo auf dem schwarzen Einband. Ein Regenbogen, der förmlich in sich zusammenfiel und von einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit übermannt wurde. Darunter prangte der Name in einfachen Buchstaben. Broken Paradies. Volltreffer.

Die Orangehaarige wanderte mit ihren Opalen zurück in die ursprüngliche Position und säuselte verrucht: „Das klingt doch nach einem vielversprechenden und aufregenden Vergnügen. Wie viel kostet mich der Spaß?“ Der Mann legte die Stirn in Falten. Er fixierte mit einem Mal etwas hinter ihr, wahrscheinlich ein Kunde, der zu nah am Tresen stand. Es ging fast eine ganze Minute ins Land bis er sich wieder auf sie konzentrierte und weiter redete: „Für dich gibt es das erste Tape gratis. Sozusagen als kleines Willkommensgeschenk. Die Seile musst du aber natürlich so bezahlen. Ich brauche schließlich auch ein bisschen was in der Kasse nach Ladenschluss und von Luft alleine kann ich nicht leben.“ Die junge Frau nickte gemächlich, verblieb in der Position. Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche und zog ihr Portmonee hervor, fischte in dem Beutel nach einem Schein. Der Ladenbesitzer nahm ihn dankend entgegen. Er suchte in der rostigen Kasse nach dem Wechselgeld, grinste dann nur vielsagend. Der Mann legte die Seile und die Kassette in eine schwarze Plastiktüte, schob sie langsam zu seiner Kundin. Seine Worte erzeugten eine stärker werdende Übelkeit in ihrem Magen: „Viel Spaß Süße. Lass mich wissen, ob es dir gefallen hat. Ach, was rede ich – es wird dir auf jeden Fall gefallen.“ Elise lächelte unzüchtig und hauchte dem Ladenbesitzer einen Handkuss zu. Schließlich ergriff sie die Tüte, drehte sich gemächlich um. In diesem Momente musste sich die junge Frau zurückhalten nicht sofort aus dem Shop zu stürmen. Mit bewusst langsamen Schritten schlenderte sie aus dem sichtbaren Bereich des Mannes am Tresen. Schließlich trat sie hinaus in die Freiheit, lehnte sich sofort gegen die schwarze Tür hinter ihr. Ein tiefes Seufzen drang aus ihren Lippen. Diese ganze Situation war alles andere als angenehm gewesen. Die Orangehaarige schloss die Augen für einen Moment und atmete einfach nur die kalte Winterluft ein. Innerlich war sie erleichtert, dass fast alle Männer in Gotham berechenbare Schweine waren, die ihre Schwänze nicht ansatzweise kontrollieren konnten, wenn eine Frau es wagte ihre Brüste minimal zu zeigen. Elise zupfte ihr Oberteil zurecht und presste sich von der Tür, schritt aus der dunklen Gasse zurück in das Leben der Stadt.

Jetzt galt es ihren Fund zu begutachten. Noch immer wusste sie nicht genau was sie erwartete. Natürlich hatte die junge Frau bereits von Snuff Filmen gehört, aber einen selbst zu sehen war doch noch etwas anderes. Vor allem wenn der Mord auf dem Videoband echt war. Im Fall von Mikołaj hatte sie jedoch keinen Zweifel an der Authentizität. Elise schnaufte leise. Noch immer plagte die Orangehaarige die quälende Frage, weshalb er sie überhaupt verschont hatte. War etwas schief gegangen oder hatte er kalte Füße bekommen? Es machte einfach keinen Sinn. Die Orangehaarige fuhr sich durch das strohige Haar und sah mit müden Augen auf. Direkt vor ihr hatten sich einige Obdachlose um ein brennendes Ölfass versammelt, wärmten ihre fast schon erfrorenen Hände an dem Feuer. Die schmuddeligen Lumpen hingen lose an ihren Körpern hinunter und boten wahrscheinlich gar keinen Schutz gegen die Kälte. Sie konnte Fetzen eines Gespräches hören: „Weißt du, vielleicht sollten wir einfach versuchen in der Metro einen Unterschlupf zu finden.“ - „Bist du verrückt? Die kontrollieren da doch ständig.“ - „Was sollen wir sonst tun?“ - „Erfrieren. Wie jedes Jahr.“ - „Es hat schon so viele erwischt.“ - „Sterben ist manchmal besser, als so weiter zu leben. Ehrlich.“ Die Orangehaarige senkte ihren Blick und schlenderte stumm an den Männern vorbei. Deswegen vermied die normale Bevölkerung es die Slums überhaupt zu besuchen. Das Elend war so ergreifend und allumfassend, dass die alltäglichen Probleme dagegen beinahe ein schlechter Witz aussahen. In Gedanken versunken bemerkte die junge Frau nicht, wie ihr jemand von hinten auf die linke Schulter tippte. Elise sah reflexartig zur Seite, öffnete dann überrascht ihre Augen. Sie sprach leise: „Mrs. Kyle, was machen sie denn hier draußen in der Kälte?“ Die Schwarzhaarige lächelte spitzbübisch, spielte etwas mit ihren Augenbrauen. Nach einer Weile erwiderte sie mit ihrer gewohnt lasziven Stimme: „Das könnte ich dich genauso fragen, Darling. Ich habe mir schon richtig Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wo warst du die letzten Wochen, Elise? Weder Johnny, noch du warst irgendwo aufzutreiben. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so verschwinden und die gute Selina alleine lassen mit ihren Gedanken.“ Die Orangehaarige lächelte etwas, versuchte krampfhaft die Tüte hinter ihrem Rücken zu verbergen. Sie hielt dem scharfen Blick der Katze stand und entgegnete ruhig: „Es gab ein paar Schwierigkeiten, aber nichts dramatisches. Ehrlich. Ich bin okay und Mr. Crane geht es auch gut. Also den Umständen entsprechend. Sie wissen ja, was damals passiert ist in der Anstalt. Davon hat er sich noch immer nicht erholt.“

Selina legte die Stirn in Falten, verschränkte schließlich die Arme vor der Brust. In ihren Augen war klar zu erkennen, dass sie nicht ein Wort glaubte. Dazu war die Diebin wahrscheinlich auch zu intelligent. Nach einigen Sekunden erwiderte die Schwarzhaarige besorgt: „Natürlich. Das der gute Johnny seine Wunden leckt und auf Rache sinnt ist mir klar, aber das erklärt mir noch immer nicht dein merkwürdiges Verhalten, Darling. Außerdem... Woher kommen die ganzen Narben an deinem Hals? Verschweigst du mir was?“ Die junge Frau legte instinktiv ihre Hand an ihre Kehle, verdeckte so einige unschöne Male auf der sonst so reinen Haut. Sie wich dem stechenden Blick der Katze aus und stammelte schließlich leise: „Nichts, wirklich. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Mrs. Kyle. Ich bin wirklich in Ordnung.“ Die Diebin schnaubte verächtlich und legte ihre Hände auf die ihres Gegenübers, zogen sie langsam von der geschändeten Haut. Im purem Schock betrachtete Selina jede einzelne Wunde in Sichtweite. Ihre grünen Augen wanderten wieder zurück in die Blauen der jungen Frau. Die Katze legte ihre Hand sanft an die Wange der Orangehaarigen, sprach dann leise: „Das Lügen sollten wir nochmal üben, Elise. Was ist passiert? Raus mit der Sprache oder muss ich erst Ivy einschalten? Du weißt ja, dass sie genügend kleine Mittelchen zur Verfügung hat um praktisch jeden singen zu lassen.“ Die Angesprochene schluckte schwer und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Auf eine Begegnung mit der eigensinnigen Botanikerin konnte sie getrost verzichten. Die Orangehaarige sah zu Boden und murmelte gedämpft: „Ich werde mich selbst um das Problem kümmern, Mrs. Kyle. Lassen sie mich bitte einfach tun, was ich tun muss, ja?“ Selina rollte mit den Augen, tätschelte dann leicht die eisige Wange ihrer Freundin. Sie legte den Kopf zur Seite und sprach verrucht: „Wie du willst, Darling, aber wenn du Hilfe brauchst sind wir jederzeit für dich da. Ich spreche hier nicht nur von mir. Auch Harley und Ivy werden dich mit Kräften unterstützen gegen den überwiegend männlichen Sauhaufen in Gotham. Das starke Geschlecht muss doch zusammenhalten, wenn die Herren der Schöpfung ihre Genitalien mal wieder nicht im Griff haben.“ Elise verschluckte sich fast an ihrer Spucke. Ob Selina auch nur Ansatzweise wusste, wie nahe sie der Wahrheit gekommen war? Die junge Frau ließ sich nichts anmerken, lächelte nur etwas breiter und nickte. Sie fügte der Geste leise hinzu: „Danke Mrs. Kyle. Ich werde darauf zurückkommen, wenn ich es alleine nicht schaffen sollte.“ Die Diebin runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts. Ihre Hand streichelte weiterhin die Wange der Orangehaarigen, hielten dann einen Moment inne. Die Katze räusperte sich etwas und sprach schließlich: „Ich muss mich jetzt auf dem Weg machen, Elise. Das Museum hat heute Nacht eine neue Ausstellung vorzubereiten und bevor sie eröffnet wird, muss ich selbstverständlich einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen. Du kennst mich ja.“ Die Schwarzhaarige zwinkerte der jungen Frau zu. Mit diesen Worten trat Selina einige Schritte zurück, winkte noch einmal mit einem Grinsen und war dann verschwunden in der Dunkelheit der Nacht. Elise blinzelte ein wenig, rieb sich dann den angespannten Nacken. Die Dankbarkeit gegenüber den Gotham City Sirenen war nicht gespielt, aber momentan konnte sie keine Hilfe annehmen. Mit diesen Gedanken drehte sich die Orangehaarige um und schlenderte zurück in Richtung des sicheren Versteckes. Nun galt es weitere Pläne zu schmieden. Pläne für die morgige Nacht.


	7. Der Job

Wie sehr er diesen Job doch hasste. Mikołaj hielt ein entnervtes Stöhnen zurück und rieb sich den versteiften Nacken, legte den Kopf leicht zurück. Er blinzelte etwas, gähnte dann leise. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er noch ungefähr eine halbe Stunde durchhalten mussten. In dieser Zeit gab es nicht mehr sonderlich viel zu tun in der kleinen Apotheke. Die Medikamente waren eingeräumt, das Lager sauber und die Regale im Verkaufsbereich gut gefüllt. Der Schwarzhaarige sah auf die staubige Kasse und versuchte sich haargenau in Erinnerung zu rufen, wie hoch der letzte eingezahlte Betrag gewesen war. Es machte ihm oftmals eine perfide Freude Zahlen explizit zu studieren. Der hagere Mann war insbesondere in der Schule mathematisch nie sonderlich begabt gewesen, allerdings tat dies seiner Faszination an den Nummern kaum einen Abbruch. 39,21 US-Dollar. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf seine zerschlissenen Lippen. Der letzte Kunde hatte eindeutig zu viel gezahlt für die Placebotabletten. Am Ende war er sogar noch dankbar gewesen für die ach so tolle Beratung durch den geschulten Angestellten. Mikołaj rollte mit den Augen. Menschen waren so unsagbar dumm und solange sich dieser Umstand nicht änderte konnte der eigentliche Apotheker weiterhin in Ruhe seine Groschen zählen ohne auch nur einen Finger rühren zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich verdiente Ethan mit seinem Geschäft ein Vermögen. Der Schwarzhaarige verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und tippte sich auf den knochigen Ellbogen. „Meine Fresse“, säuselte plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, „werde diesen scheiß Job endlich los, Mikołaj. Ernsthaft.“ Der Angesprochene schnaubte abfällig und leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen. Als wenn es so einfach wäre. Der hagere Mann rieb sich gedankenverloren über die saubere Stirn und bereute die Handlung sofort wieder im nächsten Moment. Ohne sein geliebtes Blut fühlte er sich merkwürdig entblößt gegenüber außenstehenden Vollidioten – selbst wenn dies nur für sein Gesicht galt. Ironischerweise war Nacktheit an sich für ihn kein Problem. Sollten die niedrigen Geschöpfe um ihn herum doch sein Prachtstück sehen und damit leben, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich den größeren Penis hatte. Es war ihm fast schon eine Ehre bei anderen Männern Minderwertigkeitskomplexe auszulösen. Mikołaj lachte gedämpft auf. Seine Stimme verhallte schließlich unter dem leisem Surren der Deckenbeleuchtung. Die Stille hüllte ihn wieder in die alt bekannte Leere ein. Eine Leere, die ihn ständig begleitete, sobald er gezwungen war sich anzupassen. Der Schwarzhaarige ließ den Kopf auf die Brust fallen und seufzte leise. Erneut flüsterte die Stimme in seinem Gehirn in sein Ohr: „Was hast du schon zu verlieren, Großer? Du hast eine andere, viel wichtigere Beschäftigung, die nebenbei erwähnt auch noch deutlich mehr Geld einbringt. Wozu also dieses ständige Doppelleben und die Bemühungen normal zu wirken? Nur damit deine Weste weiß bleibt? Komm schon. Gib dir einen Ruck.“

Der Angesprochene drehte sein Gesicht zu der Geräuschquelle hinter ihm, wohl wissend das natürlich niemand da war. Wie immer. Der hagere Mann streckte sich leicht und gähnte dieses Mal herzhafter. Noch zehn Minuten. Seine blauen Augen starrten auf die langsam tickende Wanduhr. Die Zeit wollte mal wieder nicht verstreichen. Plötzlich ertönte das laute Klingeln der Eingangstür. Mikołaj lockerte seine Schultern etwas und bemühte sich möglichst aufrecht zu stehen. Eine ältere Dame betrat die Apotheke, die Nase deutlich gerötet von der Kälte. Der Schwarzhaarige hielt ein Schmunzeln zurück. Manchmal machte er sich einen Spaß daraus zu erraten, was der nächste Kunde wohl benötigen würde. In ihrem Fall war es wahrscheinlich etwas gegen Altersdiabetes und vielleicht noch eine Packung Placeboschmerzmittel. Die Frau schritt gemächlich an den Verkaufstresen, die wässrigen Augen blickten aus der viel zu großen Brille fast schon durch ihn hindurch. Der hagere Mann hob eine Augenbraue an und wartete geduldig. Die Kundin vor ihm ließ sich sichtlich Zeit damit ihr Anliegen zu schildern, begutachtete lieber die hohen Medikamentenschränke im hinteren Bereich der Apotheke. Mit einem Mal fixierten ihre Opale die ihres Gegenübers. Sie sprach mit brüchiger Stimme: „Mein Junge, ich brauche dringend deine Hilfe. Du musst wissen, ich habe inzwischen so starke Schmerzen in den Beinen, dass ich es kaum noch aushalte. Es ist so schrecklich und niemand will mir helfen.“ „Und was soll ich jetzt dagegen tun, Schlampe?“, vervollständigte Mikołaj die ruppige Antwort in seinen Gedanken. Entgegen seines Instinkts verblieb er ruhig und murmelte leise: „Schmerzmittel wie? Irgendwas Besonderes?“ Die ältere Dame sah verloren auf ihre Hände hinab. Sie spielte mit den Fingern und flüsterte unverständliche Wortfetzen. Der Schwarzhaarige biss die Zähne fest aufeinander. Diese Frau war gerade dabei seinen wohlverdienten Feierabend zu ruinieren. Er unterdrückte ein genervtes Stöhnen und entgegnete gelassen: „Hier spielt die Musik. Was soll es sein?“ Die Kundin blickte ihm wieder in die Augen, fast schon den Tränen nah. Sie hauchte die Antwort kaum hörbar: „Gib mir das stärkste Mittel das du hast mein Junge.“

Der Angesprochene hätte in diesem Moment am liebsten laut los gelacht. Was hatten die Menschen eigentlich für Vorstellungen? Sein Verstand verbot ihm jedoch augenblicklich eine solch unangemessene Reaktion. Er entschied sich hingegen sich leise zu räuspern und die Dame freundlich auf die Problematik aufmerksam zu machen: „Das ist nicht ganz so einfach. Ich darf hier nicht so mir nichts dir nichts mit Tabletten herumwerfen.“ Die ältere Frau begann mit einem Mal laut zu schluchzen. Mikołaj versuchte sein Augenrollen so gut es ging zu verbergen und Haltung zu bewahren. In seinem Kopf begann die dritte Stimme bereits laut zu keifen: „Töten. Töten. Alt. Unwichtig. Unbrauchbar. Töten. Töten! Blut! Wir brauchen Blut!“ Der Schwarzhaarige drückte die Hände fest auf den Tresen und sah der Dame entgegen. Es dauerte einen Moment bis er schließlich weiter sprach: „Hören sie. Wenn sie den Mist selbst bezahlen kann ich ihnen im Prinzip geben was immer sie wollen. Soll mir doch egal sein, wenn sie sich aus dem Leben katapultieren.“ Die wässrigen Opale der Kundin begannen auf einmal zu leuchten. Ein breites Lächeln legte sich auf ihre viel zu dünnen Lippen, komplementieren den Eindruck einer völlig geistesgestörten Frau. Diese griff nach ihrer Geldbörse und legte einige Scheine auf den Tresen. Der hagere Mann begutachtete die mögliche Bezahlung, nickte dann lediglich. Er murmelte gedämpft: „Wie wäre es mit Sufentanil? Ein bis zwei Schlucke Alkohol dazu und vom Schmerz wird nur noch eine Erinnerung da sein.“ Ein lautes Lachen signalisierte ihm, dass er wohl ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Mit dieser Geste presste Mikołaj sich vom harten Plastik und trat in den hinteren Bereich, öffnete den Safe mit den Opiaten. Er fischte nach der unscheinbaren Packung sowie dem notwendigen Apparat zur Aktivierung der Dosierung. Das dieses Zeug eigentlich nach Operationen angewendet wurde kümmerte den hageren Mann kaum. Schlurfend kehrte er an den Tresen zurück und drückte der Dame beide Utensilien in die Hand. Der Schwarzhaarige erklärte ihr noch kurz, wie sie den Apparat zu bedienen hatte und kassierte schließlich ab. Ein gutes Geschäft. Sein Blick streifte kurz die Wanduhr. Zwei Minuten noch. Zumindest hatte die ältere Frau nicht vollständig seine kostbare Zeit vergeudet.

Die Kundin war kaum zur Tür raus, als seine Ablösung die Apotheke betrat. Der junge Mann grinste über beide Ohren und stellte seinen Rucksack hinter den Tresen. Aiden hatte ständig gute Laune – aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Mikołaj spürte, wie der Kleinere ihm kräftig auf das linke Schulterblatt klopfte. Die quirlige Stimme bohrte sich tief in seine Ohren: „Na, alles gut gegangen heute? Bei dem Schneegestöber draußen wird sich ja kaum einer hier her verirrt haben nehme ich an.“ Der Angesprochene rieb sich über die schmerzende Schulter und murmelte kaum hörbar: „Es ging so. Ziemlich still. Wie immer eigentlich.“ Wieder flogen seine Augen auf die Uhr. Feierabend. Er drehte sich kurz dem Arbeitskollegen zu, sprach dann emotionslos: „Ich mache Schluss für heute. Alles Nötige ist soweit erledigt.“ Aiden nickte mit einem unangemessen erfreuten Gesichtsausdruck. Der Kleinere schob seinen Rucksack etwas tiefer unter die Theke und warf einen neugierigen Blick in die Kasse. Währenddessen hatte sich Mikołaj seine schwarze Umhängetasche geangelt. Das dünne Baumwollband legte sich um seine noch immer leicht lädierte Schulter. Er machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe sich nochmal umzudrehen, hob lediglich kurz die Hand zur Verabschiedung und trat hinaus aus der Tür. Sofort umklammerte die eisige Kälte seinen dünnen Körper. Der Schwarzhaarige zog den grauen Pullover etwas enger, drehte sich dann in Richtung der U-Bahn Station um. Er würde heute eine etwas andere Route nehmen als sonst. Der Grund war simpel: der Kühlschrank war leer. Gähnend leer. So gesehen war Einkaufen unvermeidbar. Der hagere Mann stieg die Treppen hinab in den muffigen Untergrund, bahnte sich seinen Weg an die richtigen Gleise. Keine Minute später rollte der nächste Metallriese ein. Mikołaj quetschte sich in das überfüllte Abteil, keuchte etwas auf die ungewohnte Enge um ihn herum. Er zählte sich eigentlich nicht als besonders Klaustrophobisch. Gequetscht wie eine Sardine hielt sich der Schwarzhaarige an einer Stange über seinem Kopf fest, versuchte die starken Schwankungen mit seinen Füßen auszugleichen und den Halt nicht zu verlieren. Nach einigen Stationen erwartete ihn Gott sei Dank die erlösende Freiheit. Sein Weg führte ihn hinaus auf die eingeschneite Straße und ohne Umschweife in die Nähe des lokalen Supermarkts.

Er betrat den kleinen Laden mit schnellen Schritten, griff sich einen der zumeist kaputten Einkaufskörbe im Eingangsbereich. Es würde sowieso nicht allzu viel in diesem landen. Mikołaj schlenderte durch die schmutzigen Gänge, studierte mehr als lustlos die eingeschränkte Auswahl in den Regalen. Nach einigen Überlegungen entschied er sich für einen Tetrapack Kakao, einem Glas billigster Wiener Würstchen und einer Tafel eigentlich ungenießbarer zartbitter Schokolade. Das würde für die nächste Woche reichen. Seinen Einkauf brachte der Schwarzhaarige an die einzige Kasse des Ladens, legte die drei Artikel sorgfältig geordnet auf das dunkle Band. Die junge Frau zog die Gegenstände über den Scanner und verlangte dann nach dem Betrag. Der hagere Mann bezahlte passend, verstaute seinen Einkauf schließlich in der Umhängetasche. Er verließ den Supermarkt wie gewohnt ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben und schlenderte durch die Nacht. Mikołaj griff in seine Hosentasche, angelte dort die zerknautschte Packung Zigaretten hervor. Er steckte sich einen nach Menthol duftenden Sargnagel in den Mund und entzündete diesen. Der erste Zug tat ungewohnt gut. Er stieß den gräulichen Rauch aus seinen Nüstern. Da es ihm während der Arbeit verboten war zu rauchen empfand er es jedes Mal als eine Art kalten Entzuges. Der Glimmstängel leuchtete leicht in der finsteren Umgebung. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte die eigensinnige Angewohnheit die Hauptstraßen zu meiden und nahm es gerne in Kauf auch mal durch die Dunkelheit zu irren. Er kannte schließlich den Weg zu seinem Versteck. Mikołaj hatte sich bewusst für das Industriegebiet entschieden. Soweit von seiner eigentlichen Wohnung entfernt wie es nur ging. Der hagere Mann aschte die Spitze der Zigarette ab und spielte etwas mit den Lippen an dem Filter. Heute Abend würde er wieder einen neuen Star auferstehen lassen. Zumindest für einen kurzen, tödlichen Moment. Ein seliges Lächeln legte sich auf seinen spröde wirkenden Mund. Blut würde fließen. In Unmengen. In seinem Kopf gab es noch immer einige Ideen, die er bei Gelegenheit in die Tat umsetzen wollte. Unter anderem fantasierte der Schwarzhaarige häufig davon, das Blut seiner Opfer in einer Badewanne zu sammeln und darin ein ausgiebiges, entspannendes Bad zunehmen.

In den Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig. Ja, alleine die Vorstellung reichte aus um ihn förmlich aufzugeilen. Was gab es besseres als literweise Blut? „Nichts“, vollendete die Stimme in seinen Kopf seinen Gedankengang, „etliche Eimer voll rotem Gold. Mehr brauchen wir doch gar nicht.“ Mikołaj konnte nicht anders als ihm zuzustimmen. Noch immer trugen ihn die Füße weiter in Richtung seines Unterschlupfs. Die Gassen waren wie leer gefegt. Nicht eine einzige Seele wanderte mehr auf diesen Wegen. Ausgenommen der seinen natürlich. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichte der hagere Mann endlich die geliebten Doppeltüren seines Verstecks. Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und schob das schwere Metall mit geringem Kraftaufwand nach Innen. Abschließen war im Prinzip nicht notwendig. Wer würde sich schon hier her verirren? Der Schwarzhaarige betrat die Dunkelheit der Halle, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Es roch nach Tod. Herrlich. Er schlurfte langsam über den Betonboden, erreichte nach wenigen Schritten die Mitte seines Domizils. Mikołaj legte die Tasche neben den ranzigen Sessel und wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als ein verräterisches Klicken hinter ihm erklang. Der hagere Mann erstarrte in seiner Bewegung. Wie in Zeitlupe wandte er schleichend den Kopf zur Seite, sah über seine Schulter. Noch bevor er einen Blick erhaschen konnte schmiegte sich eine leise Frauenstimme in seine Ohren: „Mach eine falsche Bewegung und du bist tot, Arschloch.“ Entgegen sämtlicher Logik entkam ein trockenes Lachen seiner Kehle. Er drehte sein Gesicht wieder dem Sessel zu und murmelte amüsiert: „Was du nicht sagst.“ Ein tiefes Knurren erklang, gefolgt von einigen schnellen Schritten. Im nächsten Moment presste sich der eisige Lauf einer Pistole in seinen Nacken. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte die Präsenz der anderen Person an seinem Rücken deutlich fühlen. Seine Augen starrten weiter in die Dunkelheit. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Frau wieder sprach: „Du wirst bezahlen, Mikołaj Brakowski. Für jede einzelne, pulsierende Narbe auf meiner Haut. Das schwöre ich dir.“ Der Angesprochene schnaubte verächtlich, legte seine Hände auf die gepolsterten Lehnen des Sessels. Er knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen und erwiderte gelassen: „Schön für dich. Wenn du mich töten willst mache es schnell, ja? Ich hasse es zu warten.“ Der Lauf in seinem Nacken strich langsam über seine Wirbelsäule hinab, hinterließ ein ungewohntes Gefühl der Geborgenheit. In seinem Kopf säuselte die zweite Stimme erzürnt: „Was bildet sich diese billige Hure eigentlich ein? Undankbares Miststück.“ Die Dritte im Bunde vervollständigte den inneren Monolog passend: „Fotze.“

Mikołaj grinste ein wenig. Er wollte den Kopf gerade etwas herum drehen, als die Pistole sich plötzlich wieder fester in seinen Nacken bohrte. Die melodische Stimme hinter ihm säuselte gedämpft: „Oh nein, ich bin nicht hier um dein wertloses Leben mit einem einfachen Schuss in deinen verdrehten Schädel zu beenden. Ich werde dir eine Nacht voller Albträume bereiten. Eine qualvolle, ewig lange Zeit und vielleicht bin ich dann am Ende gnädig genug dich zu erlösen.“ Der hagere Mann gluckste amüsiert, hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue an. Er blickte weiter nach vorne, seine Finger krallten sich in die weichen Polster. Die Kälte um ihn herum benebelte fast schon seine Sinne und ließ ihn allmählich in dieser Position versteifen. Mikołaj murmelte kaum hörbar: „Dann lass uns endlich anfangen, Schlampe. Zeit ist Geld.“ Eine Hand an seiner Schulter zwang ihn sich umzudrehen. Er taumelte fast schon um die eigene Achse, kam leicht schwankend zum Stehen. Das erste Mal in dieser Nacht sah er Elise entgegen. Die blauen Augen waren von Hass und Abscheu getränkt. In diesem Moment dämmerte es dem Schwarzhaarigen mit wem er es gerade zu tun hatte. Schwammige Erinnerungen an eine gewisse Aufnahme schlichen sich in seinen Verstand. Er hatte diese Frau verschont. Er hatte ihr, so großzügig wie er war, das Leben geschenkt. Ein wahrscheinlich trostloses, sinnloses Leben einer billigen Hure. Seine Augen glitten an die sichtbaren Narben auf ihrer bleichen Haut. Ja, es war eindeutig seine Arbeit. Für einen kurzen Augenblick überkam ihn das Gefühl unbändigem Stolzes. Sie war so wunderschön. Ein wahres Kunstwerk. Er benetzte seine Lippen mit etwas Speichel, begann dann breit zu grinsen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich in diesem Moment ihren entstellten Körper zu sehen. Mikołaj schloss kurz die Augen, schüttelte bedächtig mit dem Kopf. Der hagere Mann dachte kurz darüber nach seine kleine Freundin aus der Hosentasche zu holen, jedoch war er gerade nicht in der besten Lage seine Hände großartig unbemerkt bewegen zu können. Ein plötzlicher, harter Ruck an seiner Schulter zwang ihn schließlich sich auf den Sessel zu setzen. Elise hielt die Waffe direkt an seine Stirn, die Augen verengt zu einer Miene des Zorns. Ihre Stimme bebte unter den überkochenden Emotionen: „Ich werde dir das verfickte Grinsen noch aus dem Gesicht boxen, du kranker Bastard. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie lange ich auf diesen Moment hier gewartet habe.“ Der Angesprochene gluckste amüsiert und entspannte sich in dem weichen Polster. Seine Opale blickten herausfordernd in die ihren. Er hauchte leise in ihre Richtung: „Komm schon, kleine Fotze. Zeig's mir.“ Die Orangehaarige bewegte den Lauf etwas von seiner Stirn fort, starrte Mikołaj mit purem Hass entgegen. Im nächsten Moment schlug sie mit voller Wucht den eisigen Lauf gegen seine gerötete Wange. Sein Kopf zuckte schwer zur Seite, verblieb in dieser Position für einige Sekunden. Metallisches Blut sammelte sich im Mundraum. Der hagere Mann grinste wieder, sah seinem ehemaligen Star mit leuchtenden Augen entgegen. Dieses Spiel war ganz nach seinem Geschmack.


	8. Die Rache

Dieses verdammte Grinsen. Elise schnaufte schwer unter der aufkommenden Wut, versuchte die chaotische Achterbahn in ihrem Verstand zum Stehen zu bringen. Wieso zum Teufel nochmal erzitterte der Schwarzhaarige nicht vor Angst wie jeder normale Mensch? Die junge Frau zuckte kaum merklich. Mikołaj war von normal wahrscheinlich soweit entfernt wie es nur möglich war und alleine der Fakt, dass er diesen Moment offenbar auf irgendeine kranke Art und Weise auch noch genoss untermalte diesen Verdacht. Die Orangehaarige wühlte mit der freien Hand in ihrer Jackentasche, zog langsam eine Spritze mit einer älteren Version des Angstserums hervor. Die neongrüne Flüssigkeit leuchtet leicht in der Dunkelheit. Elise starrte in die eisigen, blauen Augen ihres Gegenübers. Sie hauchte leise: „Du wirst dir in ein paar Minuten wünschen, dass du besser tot wärst, Wichser.“ Der Schwarzhaarige verzog auf diese Aussage hin keine Miene. Die junge Frau ließ ihre Augenlider halb zufallen und prüfte den Druck auf dem Kolben. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten seine inneren Ängste hervor zu holen. Vorsichtig legten ihre sanften Hände die Spritze auf die Armlehne des Sessels und schoben den grauen Stoff an seinem linken Arm gemächlich hinauf. Zum Vorschein kamen einige vertrocknete, unangenehm riechende Blutreste auf der bleichen Haut. Die Orangehaarige kam nicht um den Gedanken herum, dass die Flecken eine Art Kunstwerk auf seinem Körper darstellten und seltsam ästhetisch wirkten. Auch die Armbeuge war von einer krustigen Schicht des Lebensexlixirs bedeckt. Elise kratzte mit den spitzen Fingernägeln langsam eine freie Stelle, murmelte dabei verhalten: „Bereit für die Hölle auf Erden, Mikołaj?“ Sein Name glitt nur hauchend von ihren Lippen, verging langsam unter der hohen Decke der Lagerhalle. Der Angesprochene kicherte gehemmt und ballte die Hand zur Faust, begann langsam Blut durch seine Adern zu pumpen. Die Orangehaarige beobachtete ihn im stummen Schock bei diesem Tun. War der Idiot noch ganz bei Trost? Nach einigen Sekunden trat eine blaue Vene sichtbar an der Beuge hervor, schrie praktisch schon danach eine Injektion zu erhalten. Der hagere Mann entspannte sich sichtlich, lehnte gelassen und ruhig in dem ranzigen Sessels. Die junge Frau umfasste die Spritze wieder, führte die Kanüle gefährlich nah an seine Haut. Ihre Augen fixierten die seinen, starrten tief in seine Seele aus klaffenden Abgründen. Nicht einmal ein kleiner Anflug von Angst oder Panik. Das würde sich gleich ändern. Mit einem kaum merklichen Lächeln fand die Nadel ihren Weg in das pulsierende Fleisch, grub sich tiefer mit jeder kleinsten Bewegung. Elise drückte die zähflüssige Flüssigkeit in seinen Blutkreislauf. Nach der Hälfte der Injektion kam sie abrupt zum Stehen, atmete etwas schwerfälliger als zuvor. Wie viel Gift würde der Schwarzhaarige wohl vertragen?

Jonathan hatte sie oft davor gewarnt gleich zu Beginn zu viel zu injizieren und lieber mit etwas weniger anzufangen, als es zu übertreiben. Die Orangehaarige starrte in die amüsierten Augen ihres Gegenübers. Sie zögerte. Schließlich pressten ihre kalten Finger den gesamten Inhalt des Kolbens in seine Vene. Eine mögliche Überdosis war vielleicht nicht einmal die schlechteste Idee in diesem Moment. Elise zog die Kanüle geschmeidig aus seiner Haut und ließ die Spritze ungeachtet auf den Betonboden fallen. Jetzt hieß es abwarten. Sie presste den Lauf der Pistole fester gegen seine Stirn, zwang ihn so den Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Noch immer hatte sich nichts in seinen kühlen Augen geregt. Ihr Atem drang in Form von Nebelschwaben aus dem schwungvollen Mund, vermischte sich langsam mit dem seinem. Der weiße Rauch stieg gemeinsam in die Luft und waberte leicht in dem scharfen Wind, umspielte einander in einem trügerischen Ballett. Ein tödlicher Tanz in der Nacht. Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie die Kälte ihren Körper langsam einlullte. Plötzlich konnte sie die Stimme des Psychopathen vor ihr vernehmen: „Was soll dieser ganze Scheiß, Eli? Passiert jetzt mal irgendwas? Mir wird allmählich langweilig.“ Die Angesprochene knurrte leise auf den unpassenden Spitznamen, legte die freie Hand dann fast schon liebevoll an seine Wange. Sie streichelte sanft seine Haut und hauchte an seine zerschlissenen Lippen: „Nicht so ungeduldig, du kranker Hurensohn. Das Mittel braucht ein bisschen Zeit um zu wirken.“ Ihr Gegenüber gluckste nur amüsiert. Die Sekunden zogen sich zu Minuten, vergingen in gespannter Erwartung beiderseits. Plötzlich drang ein leises Stöhnen aus seinem Mund. Die Orangehaarige öffnete die Augen und sah in das mit einem Mal leicht angespannte Gesicht des hageren Mannes. Mit purer Freude beobachtete sie, wie seine Finger sich verkrampften. Die kurzen Fingernägel pressten sich in die Armlehnen des Sessels. Elise lächelte triumphierend. Sie wandte sich um und schritt an den einzigen Tisch in der Halle, legte die schwere Pistole auf das schäbige Holz. Diese war jetzt nicht mehr von Nöten. Hinter ihr erklang der erste, kaum hörbare Schrei aus dem Mund ihres einstigen Peinigers. Allein dieser Klang erzeugte einen wohligen Schauer auf ihrem Rücken. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf die blassen Lippen. Die feine Kunst der Vergiftung.

Bevor sie zu ihm zurückkehrte begutachtete sie den kleinen Camcorder auf dem Stativ. Selbstverständlich hatte sie sich während der langen Zeit in der sie gewartet hatte mit dem Gerät vertraut gemacht. Wenn der hagere Mann diese Nacht wirklich überleben sollte würde es eine wunderbare Erinnerung daran geben. Ein kleiner Druck auf einen der vielen Knöpfe startete die Videoaufnahme. Sie justierte die Kamera und prüfte den Winkel in dem kleinem Monitor. Ein eindrucksvoller Blick. Die Orangehaarige drehte sich ohne jegliche Eile zu Mikołaj um, trat wie eine gefallene Göttin auf den wehrlosen Mann zu. Dieser wandte seinen Körper unter dem Effekt des Angstserums umher, erste Perlen eiskalten Schweißes liefen über seine Stirn. Elise positionierte die Hände jeweils an den Armlehnen des Sessels, streifte dabei leicht die Finger des hageren Mannes und beugte sich fast schon lasziv zu ihm hinunter. Die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht zu sehen hatte etwas von einer gewissen Genugtuung. Sie umfasste das spitze Kinn ihres Gegenübers mit den Fingern, hielten es für eine Weile ruhig in Position. Der Schwarzhaarige schnaufte schwer unter den ersten Auswirkungen des Giftes. „Es wird noch schlimmer, keine Sorge“, säuselte die junge Frau spitzbübisch, „gib mir deine ganze Angst, Mikołaj.“ Die Augen des Psychopathen fielen langsam zu. Wahrscheinlich setzten die ersten Halluzinationen ein. Elise schmunzelte siegessicher. Perfekt. Sie wanderte mit den kühlen Fingern über sein Gesicht, streichelten zärtlich seine Haut. Im nächsten Moment holte sie mit der linken Hand aus und schlug ihm so kräftig wie sie konnte ins Gesicht. Mikołaj's Kopf zuckte heftig zur Seite, verblieb starr auf seiner Schulter wie eine leblose Puppe. Ein kleines Rinnsal aus Blut lief aus seinem Mundwinkel, tropfte langsam von seinem Kinn hinab auf seine blaue Jeanshose. Die Orangehaarige schwebte über ihm wie eine hungrige Gottesanbeterin, bereit ihr Opfer in einem Stück zu verschlingen. Die junge Frau ließ ihre Finger wieder in die Jackentasche gleiten und suchte dort für eine kurze Weile nach ihren spitzen Klauen. Sie fühlte die scharfkantigen Metalle, holte die fünf goldenen Aufsätze hervor. Eigentlich waren die schwarzen Nägel im Normalfall lang genug um wirklich tiefe Kratzer zu erzeugen, doch für ihr Opfer wollte sie es diese Nacht speziell machen. Elise streifte die drei Zentimeter langen Aufsätze über ihre Fingerkuppen, befestigte die Teile mit einigen Schrauben an ihrer weichen Haut. Während des Tuns konnte sie immer wieder das leise Wimmern von ihrem Objekt der Begierde hören. Seine Angst tat so unglaublich gut. Langsam bewegte sie die einzelnen Fingern mit den Krallen, beobachtete wie das Metall leicht im gedämpften Licht schimmerte. Das Gold würde bald vom Rot überlagert werden.

Mikołaj hatte inzwischen seinen Kopf zurück bewegt und keuchte stoßartig. Seine Lippen formten erste, vollkommen unverständliche Worte. Die Orangehaarige bückte sich zu ihm hinunter und lauschte seiner verängstigten Stimme. Sie runzelte mit einem Mal die Stirn. Polnisch. Oswald hatte also wirklich Recht gehabt mit seiner Herkunft. Die junge Frau ließ ihre Hand mit den Klauen an seiner Wange ruhen, strich mit den spitzen Enden der Klauen über die eisige Haut. Sie flüsterte leise: „So ist es gut. Lass mich deine Angst fühlen.“ Elise drückte die Krallen gemächlich in das Fleisch, sah erste Tropfen aus den kleinen Wunden heraus quellen. Mit einem starken Ruck zog sie das Metall schließlich über die Wange, hinterließ einige tiefe Kratzspuren. Blut floss ungehindert aus den Verletzungen und sammelte sich an seinem kantigen Gesicht, tropfte dann ungehindert auf seine Kleidung. Dieser Anblick erzeugte eine starke Gänsehaut bei der jungen Frau. Es war Delikat, so Intim. Kraftvoll und überladen mit Emotionen. Die Orangehaarige schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, bedeckte dann seine andere Wange mit der Hand, massierte das Fleisch liebevoll mit den Fingerkuppen. Auch dieses Mal schlug sie kraftvoll zu, biss die Zähne unter der Kraftanstrengung fest aufeinander. Der Kopf des Polen ruhte auf der Seite, die leichte Rötung auf der Wange verriet die Härte ihrer Ohrfeigen. Elise spürte ihr Herz rasen. Mehr. Immer mehr. Sie wollte ihm weh tun, ihn brechen und wimmern sehen. Wieder erklang seine verängstigte Stimme, flehte leise in seiner Muttersprache: „Hör auf Vater. Bitte. Sie kann doch nichts dafür.“ Die Orangehaarige grinste selbstgefällig. Mikołaj war jetzt in einer anderen Welt und schien zu leiden. Sie wandte ihren Blick kurz von dem hageren Mann ab, studierte die Umgebung aufmerksam. Endlich erhaschte sie wonach sie gesucht hatte. Die junge Frau verließ den Schwarzhaarigen kurz und umfasste den Griff des Vorschlaghammers. Das spröde Holz lag sicher in ihren Händen. Sie trat zurück vor den Sessel, starrte voller Hass auf ihr Opfer. Sie murmelte langsam: „Eigentlich müsste ich dich Stück für Stück auseinander nehmen und deine Orange verkaufen an den Höchstbietenden, aber lassen wir das. Ein paar gebrochene Knochen kannst du dennoch gut gebrauchen du perverses Arschloch.“

Mit diesen Worten holte Elise mit dem Vorschlaghammer aus, rammte das harte Ende des Kopfes unter vollster Kraftanstrengung gegen das rechte Schienbein. Ein lauter Schrei drückte sich aus der Kehle des Schwarzhaarigen, übertönte fast schon das unangenehme Knacken der brechenden Knochen unter dem Werkzeug. Das Bein hing mit einem Mal lose und leicht abstehenden an seinem Körper. Innerlich hoffte die junge Frau, dass sie einen schmerzhaften Trümmerbruch erzeugt hatte. Um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen ließ sie den Hammer erneut gegen die selbe Stelle donnern. Voller Vergnügen betrachtete sie die langsam rot werdende Stelle an seiner Jeanshose. Der Pole wollte sich unter Schmerzen aufrichten, was seine Folterin jedoch mit einem heftigen Druck an seiner Schulter verhinderte. Sie hauchte leise: „Immer mit der Ruhe. Du verletzt dich sonst noch unnötig.“ Den letzten Satz hatte sie nur kichernd hervorbringen können. Der hagere Mann legte den Kopf in den Nacken, stöhnte schwer und langgezogen in die eisige Luft. Elise biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und konnte in diesem Moment ein leises Seufzen kaum unterdrücken. Plötzlich spürte sie ein leichtes, jedoch unmissverständliches Ziehen in ihrem Unterleib. Die Empfindung ignorierend suchten die blauen Augen nach der nächsten Möglichkeit ihn zu zertrümmern. Mit purer Freude begutachtete die junge Frau die zierliche, blutbedeckte Hand. Ohne jegliche Eile hob sie das Werkzeug wieder an und hämmerte es gnadenlos auf den dünnen Handrücken. Der Psychopath keuchte atemlos, dass Knacken überlagerte sämtliche Geräusche in der Umgebung. Blut stieß aus dem offenen Bruch, besudelte langsam den Sessel. Elise konnte ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, blinzelte etwas in die Dunkelheit. In ihrem Verstand tat sich etwas. Etwas, was sie wahrscheinlich bereuen würde. Ihre Finger entließen den Vorschlaghammer aus ihrem festen Griff. Das Metallende fiel laut klappernd auf den Betonboden und kam in dem Staub zum Erliegen. Die junge Frau legte die Hände auf seine Schultern, senkte den Kopf ein wenig. War sie gerade wirklich erregt? Ihr Blick glitt auf sein angespanntes Gesicht, studierte die markanten Gesichtszüge. Elise keuchte leise und schloss ihre Augen zur Hälfte.

Wieder schmiegte sich seine vom Rauchen kratzig gewordene Stimme in ihre Ohren: „Vater, es reicht – sie hat genug. Bitte, hör auf damit. Sie kann schon längst nicht mehr.“ Die Stirn der Orangehaarige zeigte tiefe Furchen. Wovon zum Teufel sprach er eigentlich? Sie nahm einige tiefe Atemzüge und setzte sich schließlich auf seinen Schoß, rieb ihre Hüfte vielsagend an der seinen. Ohne Eile glitten ihre Hände unter den grauen Kapuzenpullover des Mannes, streichelten liebevoll über die vom Blut überzogene Haut und umkreisten mit dem Zeigefinger zärtlich den Bauchnabel. Die Klauen hingegen kratzten leidenschaftlich von seiner Schulter zur Mitte des Torsos, rissen dabei oberflächliche Wunden auf dem schmalen Körper. Ihre Arbeit wurde mit einem schmerzerfüllten Wimmern belohnt. Immer wieder murmelte die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen Sätze auf Polnisch vor sicher her. Seine blauen Augen waren unter dem Gift bereits trübe geworden. Sie konnte von diesem Anblick einfach nicht genug bekommen. Ihre klauen besetzte Hand umfasste wieder sein Kinn, drückten es leicht nach oben. Sie senkte ihren Oberkörper etwas weiter und atmete an seine rauen Lippen. Im nächsten Moment verlor die junge Frau sich in einem eigenartigen Kuss. Mikołaj schmeckte vor allem nach Menthol. Das war natürlich keine besonders große Überraschung. Es war nicht abwegig, dass der Pole auf dem Weg nach Hause eine geraucht hatte und selbst wenn es schon längere Zeit her war klebte der Dunst förmlich in den Poren seiner Haut. Neben dem Menthol konnte die junge Frau jedoch auch etwas Bitteres auf seinen Lippen ausmachen. Vielleicht Kaffee? Wenn musste es ein sehr starker gewesen sein. Elise bewegte den Mund leidenschaftlich an dem seinen, ließ ihre Hände in den schmalen Nacken des Mannes wandern, kratzte dabei mit den Krallen über die kalte Haut. Weitere dünne Rinnsale aus Blut trieften aus den Wunden. Die Orangehaarige rollte die Hüfte weiter an dem wehrlosen Psychopathen, konnte ein erstes Stöhnen nur schwer zurückhalten. Der graue Kapuzenpullover färbte sich allmählich rot. Sie löste den einseitigen Kuss, besah sich das panische Gesicht ihres Gegenübers. Ihre Zähne bissen vorsichtig in seine Unterlippe, zogen sie leicht nach vorne. Elise entließ sie aus der zärtlichen Umklammerung, leckte dann einmal mit den Zungenspitze über die leicht geschwollene Haut. Das Pochen in ihrem Schritt wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker und war dabei sie zu übermannen.

Die Orangehaarige senkte ihren Kopf etwas und unterdrückte ein weiteres Stöhnen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken wanderte eine Hand an seine Hose, lösten den Knopf und den Reißverschluss. Zum Vorschein kam eine schwarze Boxershorts. Langsam kreisten ihre Finger auf dem Stoff der Baumwolle, fuhren die Kontur seines Gliedes nach. Er war nicht steif – aus welchem Grund hätte er es auch sein sollen? Elise konnte seine Länge nur schwer einschätzen. Zum einen war es selbstverständlich sehr kalt im Raum, zum anderen verdeckte die Shorts bestimmte Bereiche. Ihre Augen glitten wieder in den starren Blick des hageren Mannes, studierten den ängstlichen Ausdruck in ihnen. Ein überwältigender Schauer raste ihren Rücken hinab. Mit zitternden Fingern stülpte sie die Jeans und die Boxershorts über seine knochige Hüfte, zog sie hinab zu seinen Kniekehlen. Beinahe ehrfürchtig begann sie sein Glied zu massieren, strich mit zwei Fingern über die glatte Haut und kreiste sanft über seine Eichel. Elise sah überrascht an seinem Torso hinab auf sein bestes Stück. Es reagierte unter der Stimulation. Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie, wie er unter ihr hart wurde. Die junge Frau kicherte zurückhaltend und setzte sich etwas auf, rieb ihren Schritt an dem steifen Penis. Sie kraulte wieder seine Wange, murmelte flüsternd an seine Lippen: „Na sieh mal einer an. Ich wusste nicht, dass man unter dem Gift auch geil werden kann. Eine interessante Nebenwirkung, wenn du mich fragst oder? Das muss ich Mr. Crane unbedingt erzählen.“ Mit diesen Worten öffnete die Orangehaarige ihre eigene Hose und schob den schwarzen Stoff von ihren Beinen. Den ebenso schwarzen Slip drückte sie lediglich zur Seite, fühlte zwischen ihre entblößten Schamlippen. Sie war feucht. Ein erneutes, verängstigtes Stöhnen sendete einen elektrischen Impuls durch ihren Körper. Die Rationalität vollkommen vergessend umfasste Elise das Glied mit sanften Fingern und führte die Spitze an ihren Eingang, senkte dann ihre Hüfte. Der Schaft glitt ohne großen Widerstand in sie, suchte sich den Weg tief hinein in ihre Weiblichkeit. Die junge Frau stöhnte erregt auf, warf den Kopf in den Nacken und legte die Hände an den Hals des hageren Mannes. Langsam begann sie ihn zu reiten, bewegte das Becken in eleganten Bewegungen an ihm. Wie im Rausch wurde die Orangehaarige schneller, drückte Mikołaj dabei in gewissen Abständen die Luft ab. Dies erzeugte bei ihm immer wieder panische, röchelnde Geräusche. Musik in ihren Ohren. Die Kälte war plötzlich vollkommen vergessen, waberte weiterhin um sie herum, wurde jedoch von einer unsichtbaren Barriere abgehalten näher zu kommen. Vielleicht lag es aber auch einfach nur an dem inzwischen vollkommen durchweichten, blutigen Pullover. Elise beschleunigte die Bewegung, spürte das harte Glied in ihrer Vagina. Auch der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte nun im Einklang mit ihr, jedoch nicht aus dem gleichen Grund. Zumindest vermutete die junge Frau es.

Er murmelte noch immer zusammenhangslose Sätze, oftmals Bitten an seinen Vater mit irgendetwas aufzuhören. Seine Angst schmeckte verdammt gut. Sie verlor sich in dem Akt, konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf den wehrlosen Mann unter ihr. Seine Finger lagen unverändert verkrampft in den Armlehnen des Sessels. Der Orgasmus baute sich ungehindert auf. Ein weiteres, schreiendes Stöhnen aus ihrem Mund kündigte den überwältigenden Höhepunkt an. Mit einem weiteren Absinken auf seinen Penis kam die Orangehaarige, fühlte wie sich ihre Wände verengten. Sie ritt ihn weiter, kostete die wohlige Empfindung in ihrem Schritt so gut wie sie es konnte aus. Nach einigen Sekunden kam ihre Hüfte zum Stehen. Elise schnaufte schwer und erzitterte, fühlte ihre Knie weich werden. Sie pulsierte stark um den Schaft in ihr. Plötzlich spürte die junge Frau, wie Mikołaj in ihr kam. Noch im selben Moment löste sie sich von ihm und taumelte erschrocken zurück, konnte so beobachten wie weißes Sperma aus der Spitze ins Freie drang. Elise hielt sich den Kopf. Was um alles in der Welt hatte sie da gerade getan? Eine kleine, weiße Spur lief an ihrem Oberschenkel hinab. Die Orangehaarige wischte darüber und trocknete ihre Hand an dem süffigen Sessel ab. Sie fixierte das Gesicht des hageren Mannes. Noch immer befand er sich in einem nicht enden wollenden Albtraum. Zu ihrer Verwunderung atmete er noch und war bei Bewusstsein – zumindest körperlich. Sie richtete ihre Hose, schloss diese mit unsicheren Fingern. Vielleicht würde Mikołaj diese Nacht sogar überleben. Nein, das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Elise eilte an den Tisch, ergriff die Waffe und stoppte die Aufnahme beim Zurückgehen. Sie positionierte sich vor dem Polen, zielte mit dem Ende des Laufes direkt auf seine schweißbedeckte Stirn. Der Finger drückte sich wie in Zeitlupe in den Abzug, hielt kurz vor dem alles erlösenden Punkt jedoch an. Die junge Frau begann stark zu zittern, senkte dann schließlich die Schusswaffe. Sie konnte es nicht. Sie konnte es einfach nicht. Ihr Blick wandte sich beschämt von ihm ab und mit schnellen Schritten flüchtete die Orangehaarige in Richtung der Doppeltüren. Die Nacht begrüßte ihren Körper mit einer unsagbar eisigen Kälte. Elise stockte der Atem, als sie noch einmal zurück sah. Es würde Konsequenzen haben. Sie schlüpfte aus der Tür und war im nächsten Moment in die Dunkelheit verschwunden.


	9. Die Hilfe

Der Schnee fiel wie ein weißer Schleier auf Gotham herab. Elise starrte in den schwarzen Himmel, keuchte schwerfällig und erschauderte kaum merklich. Ihr Körper brannte noch immer, erinnerte sie an eine der unvernünftigsten Ideen die sie jemals gehabt hatte. Was hatte sie nur dazu getrieben ohne Schutz mit diesem Hurensohn zu schlafen? Und warum um Gottes Willen hatte sie es auch noch so sehr genossen? Die junge Frau stöhnte frustriert und wandelte durch die Nacht. Wohin sollte sie nun gehen? Zurück zu Jonathan war gerade keine wirkliche Option. Er würde sich natürlich um die Beschaffung der notwendigen Medikamente kümmern, aber nicht ohne sie dabei zu verurteilen und alle zwei Minuten an die Blödheit der Aktion zu erinnern. Neben den Pillen würde ein Test auf mögliche Geschlechtskrankheiten bestimmt auch mehr als sinnvoll sein. Wer wusste schon mit welchen Frauen Mikołaj in der Zwischenzeit geschlafen hatte? Die Orangehaarige glaubte nicht daran, dass er jemals aufgehört hatte sich Opfer zu suchen nach ihrer ersten Begegnung. Sie kratzte sich über die Oberarme und blieb stehen. „Denk nur mal eine Sekunde lang nach“, murmelte sie leise unter aufkommenden Tränen, „Denk verdammt nochmal nach, Elise! Komm schon Mädchen, lass dir was einfallen!“ Die junge Frau krallte die Fingerkuppen in den Stoff der schwarzen Jacke, schniefte ungehalten. Woher der Gedanke auch immer kam, in ihrem Kopf gestaltete sich plötzlich ein möglicher Plan. Sie glitt mit der linken Hand in die Jackentasche, angelte dort ihr Smartphone hervor. Schnell scrollte die Orangehaarige durch ihre wenigen Kontakte, kam dann bei dem Bild von Victor Fries zum Stehen. Sie zögerte, öffnete dann jedoch den Chat und begann zu tippen: „Hallo Mr. Fries. Haben Sie kurz Zeit für mich? Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe.“ Elise schwebte mit dem Daumen über dem Knopf zum Senden der Nachricht. Sollte sie es wirklich wagen und einen Außenstehenden mit in die Sache hinein ziehen? Und dann gerade auch noch den wahrscheinlich nettesten Schurken aus ganz Gotham?

Die junge Frau war insgeheim von dem Kryologen beeindruckt. Seine ungebrochene Liebe zu Nora war so herzergreifend, wie konnte man diesen Mann nicht verehren? Schließlich gab sich die Orangehaarige einen Ruck und drückte auf das Display. Die Nachricht wurde gesendet. Jetzt galt es abzuwarten auf eine mögliche Antwort. Normalerweise ließ sich Victor selten viel Zeit, wenn er nicht gerade beschäftigt war oder in Arkham fest saß. Die Wartezeit überbrückend schlenderte sie durch die finsteren Gassen des Industriegebiets. Auf einmal vernahm sie eine leichte Vibration in ihrer Tasche. Das Handy zeigte wieder das bläuliche Gesicht des Kryologens. Die Orangehaarige öffnete den Chat und las seine Antwort mit einem kleinen Lächeln: „Hallo Elise. Für dich habe ich natürlich immer Zeit. Wie kann ich dir helfen?“ Ein Laut der Erleichterung glitt aus ihren Lippen. Schnell tippten ihre geübten Finger auf dem Display, formten eine etwas längere Nachricht: „Ich brauche ein Medikament zum möglichen Schwangerschaftsabbruch und einen Test auf die üblichen Geschlechtskrankheiten. Sie wissen was ich meine. Und ja, Sie brauchen mich nicht zu belehren – ungeschützter Sex mit unbekannten Partnern ist ein Tabu. Ich weiß das selber. Helfen Sie mir trotzdem?“ Die junge Frau starrte gebannt auf das Handy und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Der grüne Punkt leuchtete an dem unpassend grauen Bild von Victor. Es vergingen gefühlt einige Minuten bevor das Symbol angezeigt wurde, dass er tippte. Zumindest ignorierte der Kryologe sie nicht wie viele andere Schurken aus dem Untergrund es normalerweise tun würden, wenn keine Gegenleistung zu erwarten war. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis endlich die Erwiderung erschien: „Du kannst zu mir kommen, wenn du magst. Ich denke du weißt noch, wo mein altes Versteck ist und wie man die Tür richtig öffnet ohne eine böse Überraschung zu erleben. Du musst jedoch damit leben, dass auch Edward hier ist. Wir tauschen uns gerade über sinnvolle Möglichkeiten aus in Acidum einzubrechen. Er benötigt auch ein paar Chemikalien, da ist eine Zusammenarbeit nicht abwegig.“ Elise runzelte die Stirn und stöhnte gedämpft. Warum musste Mr. Nygma auch unbedingt heute bei dem Kryologen sein? Die Orangehaarige schloss die angespannten Augen, massierte sich die Schläfen mit den kühlen Fingern. Großartig. Wunderbar. Perfekt. „Verfickte Scheiße nochmal“, zischte sie unter ihrem schneller werdenden Atem.

Wieso konnte nicht einmal was nach Plan verlaufen? In diesem Moment lachte die junge Frau verbittert auf. Klar, so wie es der Plan war Mikołaj zu foltern und dann zu töten. Das hatte ja gut funktioniert. Dennoch galt es nun zu handeln und es gab nur diesen einen Weg. Elise entsperrte den inzwischen wieder schwarz gewordenen Bildschirm und tippte gemächlicher als vorher auf dem Display: „Danke Mr. Fries. Ich bin auf dem Weg, geben Sie mir ungefähr zwanzig Minuten.“ Die Orangehaarige verstaute das Handy zurück in der Jacke und machte sich mit ungewöhnlich schnellen Schritten auf den Weg in Richtung der U-Bahn. Dummerweise war das gerade im Industriegebiet eine absolute Seltenheit. Dieser Teil von Gotham wurde schlicht und einfach vergessen, verrottete langsam vor sich hin. Elise starrte auf die wenigen Schilder in den Straßen, suchte nach Hinweisen auf eine mögliche Station. Endlich erkannte sie etwas was ihr weiterhelfen konnte. Nur 500 Meter weit entfernt sollte sich eine mögliche U-Bahn Haltestelle befinden. Ob diese auch noch betrieben wurde war dann die nächste Frage. Einen Blick zu riskieren konnte dennoch nicht schaden. Nach kurzem Fußmarsch erblickte die junge Frau die gesuchte, graue Überdachung mit dem trostlosen Eindruck der Vergessenheit. Die inzwischen leicht abgenutzten Treppen waren im oberen Bereich vom weißem Schnee bedeckt. Die Orangehaarige stieg sie vorsichtig hinab, bemüht nicht auszurutschen. Unten angekommen umspielte der typische Duft der Stadt ihre empfindliche Nase: Erbrochenes, Fäkalien und Benzin. Manches Mal vermisste sie die umliegenden Dörfer schon alleine wegen des angenehmen Geruchs. Jonathan war jedoch nicht davon zu Überzeugen von Außen zu handeln. Ein wahres Trauerspiel. Die nächste U-Bahn würde bereits in drei Minuten ankommen – wenn die Tafel denn wirklich noch richtig funktioniert. In Gotham war praktisch mit allem zu rechnen und gerade die Haltestellen außerhalb des Kerns wurden gerne mal vergessen. Elise lehnte sich an die von Graffiti verschmierte Wand, angelte in ihrer Hose nach den In-Ear-Kopfhörern. Sie schloss diese an ihr Handy an und drückte auf ihre geliebte Playlist aus hauptsächlich Deutschen Liedern. So verweilte sie fast schon teilnahmslos in der schmuddeligen Station. Plötzlich erklang der Song Spring von Rammstein. Elise ließ ihre Augen zufallen und genoss die Klänge. Ihre Lippen begannen wie von selbst mitzusingen. Nach einer Weile rollte der Riese aus Metall ein, hielt zu ihrer Überraschung auch wirklich an. Es stieg niemand aus. Natürlich nicht.

Die Orangehaarige drückte den Knopf an der Tür und wartete, bis diese sich öffnete. Die Bahn war so gut wie leer, ausgenommen einer betrunken wirkenden Figur am Ende des Wagons. Der Mann mit dem filzigen Haar wandte den Kopf und beugte sich über, erbrach dann hauptsächlich durchsichtige Flüssigkeit auf den Boden. Die junge Frau wandte sich angewidert ab, setzte sich auf einen freien Platz dicht neben der Tür. Ein weiterer Blick auf das Smartphone enthüllte eine Nachricht von Selina. Neugierig tippte Elise auf das Profilbild und las interessiert: „Hey Darling. Wie geht’s dir? Immer noch überzeugt, alles alleine durchziehen zu können? Wir sind immer für dich da, vergiss das nicht.“ Am Ende der Mitteilung befanden sich noch zwei schwarze Herzchen. Das war eine Eigenheit von Catwoman. Sie sendete ausschließlich schwarze Herzen, niemals rote. Die Orangehaarige schmunzelte etwas und drückte das Handy wieder aus, ließ es wieder in die Sicherheit ihrer Tasche verschwinden. Die U-Bahn ruckelte ungemein, brachte den anderen Passagier dazu wieder zu erbrechen. Einer der Schaffner würde den Mann bestimmt hinauswerfen bei nächster Gelegenheit. Vorausgesetzt jemand würde hier kontrollieren. Zu dieser Stunde war das selbstverständlich eher unwahrscheinlich. Elise fuhr die nächsten Station ab, kam dann schließlich an der Haltestelle des alten Museums an. Dieses wurde inzwischen nicht mehr genutzt, dennoch nutzen die umliegenden Einwohner die Station weiterhin als Dreh- und Angelpunkt des Viertels. Die junge Frau trat aus der Tür des Metallriesen und suchte ihren Weg hinab in die tieferen Gewölbe der U-Bahn Tunnel. Sie schlenderte schon eine ganze Weile durch die Dunkelheit bis das knallige rot der Servicetür förmlich in ihr Auge sprang. Victor hatte sich ganz bewusst die abgelegenste Stelle des unterirdischen Systems ausgesucht. Die Orangehaarige begutachtete die grünliche Tür und trat an das Nummernfeld. Hoffentlich hatte der Kryologe nicht das übliche Passwort geändert. Schnell tippten ihre Finger die Zahlen 6672 ein. Ein leises Klicken erklang.

„Du bist und bleibst die Beste, Elise“, flüsterte die junge Frau mit einem breitem Grinsen. Wahrscheinlich wusste mindestens sieben achtel der Menschen aus Gotham nicht, wie diese Tür zu öffnen war. Dabei war des Rätselslösung so einfach wie genial. Die Orangehaarige betrat den vergessenen Servicebereich und setzte sich auf das rote Geländer, rutschte dann die steile Treppe elegant hinab. Unten landete sie geschmeidig auf den Füßen, lachte leise. Sie wusste natürlich, dass ihre Fähigkeiten nicht im Ansatz mit denen von Selina zu vergleichen waren, aber beim Hinabrutschen von Geländern konnte ihr niemand etwas vormachen. Aus reiner Höflichkeit klopfte die Orangehaarige drei Mal an die nächste Tür und öffnete sie dann schließlich, betrat so die heiligen Hallen des Kryologen. Victor stand an einem langen Labortisch, drehte lediglich seinen Kopf zu der Besucherin. Der schwere Anzug glitzerte leicht in dem unechten Licht. Eine Reihe von leuchtenden LED Lampen in dem Metall verrieten, dass es dem Mann im Inneren zumindest körperlich gut gehen musste. Erst bei erlittenen Schaden schalteten die blauen Punkte zu einem tiefen Rot. Victor lächelte mit einem Mal und hob die Hand zum Gruß, sprach dabei wie die Ruhe selbst: „Elise. Wie schön, dass du hier bist. Ich habe schon gedacht du hättest dich im U-Bahn System verirrt.“ Die Angesprochene begann nun auch zu lächeln und trat einige Schritte auf den Mann zu, legte die Arme um den metallischen Torso. Selbstverständlich fühlte der Kryologe keine Umarmungen in dem Anzug, aber er wusste die Geste wie kein anderer zu schätzen. Im nächsten Moment fanden zwei zu große Arme ihren Weg um ihren zierlich wirkenden Körper, zogen sie fast schon zärtlich an das kalte Eisen. Elise erwiderte gelassen: „Ach was, ich habe mir nur Zeit genommen Mr. Fries.“ Ihr Gegenüber löste sich langsam von ihr und drehte sich wieder zu den Chemikalien um. Die junge Frau wollte gerade etwas sagen, als eine amüsierte Stimme neben ihr erklang: „Und mich begrüßt du gar nicht, wie? Wo bleiben deine Manieren junges Fräulein?“

Ein breites Grinsen legte sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie sich zu dem Mann im grünen Hemd umdrehte. Edward hatte eine Augenbraue gehoben, blickte wie üblich arrogant drein. Sein Ego war nicht zu bezwingen. Die Orangehaarige verneigte sich gespielt ehrfürchtig vor ihm und murmelte leise: „Verzeiht mir vielmals, eure Hoheit.“ Der Riddler schnaubte abfällig und schloss schließlich den Abstand, umarmte sie liebevoll. Elise genoss die Nähe der beiden Männern. Freunde zu treffen war immer etwas Gutes. Edward grinste ein bisschen und flüsterte ruhig in ihr Ohr: „Wer trinkt etwas, was er nicht selber besitzt und hätte er es, würde er es nie trinken?“ Die junge Frau legte die Stirn in Falten, löste sich mit diesem Rätsel im Kopf von dem Braunhaarigen. Nach einer Sekunde machte es Klick in ihrem Verstand und sie lächelte wissend. Victor hingegen seufzte nur entnervt, stützte seine Hände auf dem Tisch ab. Nach kurzer Zeit sprach der Kryologe mit seiner leicht verzerrten Stimme: „Ich habe das gewünschte Medikament noch hier, bräuchte aber für den Test ein bisschen Vaginalflüssigkeit.“ Die Worte des Mannes ließ die Orangehaarige erschaudern. Das hatte sie fast schon vergessen in der Freude des Wiedersehens. Sie wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Edward glucksend anmerkte: „Na, war da jemand nicht ganz vorsichtig beim Geschlechtsverkehr mit wildfremden Leuten? Du bist doch sonst nicht Diejenige, die einfach so ihre Beine breit macht.“ Elise schlug dem Riddler hart auf die Schulter. Der Braunhaarige zuckte leicht zur Seite und rieb sich mit einem kecken Lächeln die schmerzende Stelle. Die junge Frau murrte erzürnt: „Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein, Mr. Nygma.“ „Ja ja,“ entgegnete der Meister der Rätsel grinsend und setzte sich mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung auf den Tisch. Im nächsten Moment fischte er hinter sich nach einem Kaffeebecher, trank langsam von der dampfenden Flüssigkeit. Es roch verräterisch nach Schwarztee. So einen konnte sie gerade auch gut gebrauchen. Als wenn Victor ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte griff er nach einem großem Becher und befüllte ihn, reichte diesen weiter. Elise legte die Finger um das wärmende Porzellan. Die Brühe war eindeutig Tee, jedoch war die Sorte noch ein kleines Geheimnis für sie. Die Orangehaarige nippte an der Flüssigkeit und war sich nach der Probe sicher, dass es ein einfacher Darjeeling sein musste. Lecker. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, als sie sich an den Tisch lehnte.

Der Kryologe war inzwischen in einen der vielen Nebenräume verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich holte er das Medikament. Elise konnte den stechenden Blick von Edward spüren. Auch wenn der Riddler nichts sagte, es war klar dass er Fragen hatte. Viele Fragen. Die junge Frau stöhnte leise und murmelte gedankenverloren: „Was möchten Sie wissen, Mr. Nygma?“ Der Mann löste sich etwas auf der Starre. Er baumelte mit den Füßen in der Luft und erwiderte amüsiert: „Na eigentlich alles, Schätzchen. Das du dich ohne Johnny aus dem Versteck traust ist mir zumindest ein Rätsel und du weißt wie verdammt gut ich im Lösen von Knobeleien bin.“ Die Angesprochene schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Eddy konnte man lieben oder hassen. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Elise nahm einen weiteren Schluck des Tees und entgegnete kühl: „Wenn Sie so gut sind brauchen Sie meine Hilfe wohl kaum, Mr. Nygma.“ Der Braunhaarige grollte in Frustration. Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte kehrte Victor zurück in den Raum. Er reichte der Besucherin ohne Worte ein Wattestäbchen. Die Orangehaarige errötete und wandte den Männern den Rücken zu, öffnete dann ihre Hose und ließ das Stäbchen in ihren Slip wandern. Sie nahm einen Abstrich vom Vaginalbereich, schloss dann die Plastikkappe sorgfältig. Sie drehte sich zu dem Kryologen um und reichte ihm das Stäbchen. Dieser nickte stumm. Schließlich reichte er ihr noch eine kleine, eingeschweißte Verpackung mit einer größeren Pille. „Du weißt sicher wofür das ist“, erklärte Victor kurz und fügte gedämpft fort, „um wirklich sicher zu gehen, dass das mögliche Kind auch wirklich tot ist und den Muttermund verlassen hat müsstest du aber nochmal vorbei kommen, Elise. Mir ist immer noch nicht ganz bewusst, warum du dieses Mal nicht Jonathan um Hilfe bittest, aber wer bin ich unangenehme Fragen zu stellen?“ Die Angesprochene nickte verstehend und öffnete die metallische Hülle, befreite die Tablette aus ihrem Gefängnis. Mit etwas Tee war das Medikament schließlich in ihrem Schlund verschwunden. Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Hoffentlich ein Problem weniger auf ihrer unendlichen Liste an Schwierigkeiten.

Die junge Frau blickte zwischen den inzwischen schweigenden Männern hin und her, schmunzelte dann ein wenig. Sie hatte wohl ein wichtiges Gespräch unter ihnen unterbrochen. Gut. Die Orangehaarige nippte an dem Heißgetränk, hob dann skeptisch die Augenbrauen an. Nach einer Weile fragte sie grinsend: „Und? Was haben die beiden Herrschaften jetzt vor? Ihr wart doch mitten in einer angeregten Unterhaltung. Lasst euch von mir nur nicht abhalten.“ Edward rollte mit den Augen. Der Braunhaarige schob den Becher auffällig oft hin und her. Wahrscheinlich fand er wieder nicht die richtige Position. Nach einer Weile gab der Meister der Rätsel auf und begann vorsichtig zu sprechen: „Gehen wir es nochmal im Detail durch, Vic. Wir steigen ein in den Westflur über die Feuerleiter, wobei ich immer noch nicht überzeugt bin, dass das Ding bei deinem Leichtgewicht vom Anzug nicht doch nach gibt, aber hey, ich bin ja nur das Genie hier oder? Dann bahnen uns einen Weg durch die Haupttanks und greifen alles notwendige ab in den Laboren. Danach sehen wir zu, dass wir schleunigst über die super stabile und zu dem Zeitpunkt definitiv noch heile Feuerleiter wieder aus dem Gebäude entkommen. Irgendeinen Punkt vergessen? Nicht dass das bei meiner Genialität jemals passieren sollte.“ Der Kryologe versuchte krampfhaft ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Elise kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Victor bereute die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Riddler sicherlich bereits innerlich. Entgegen der Erwartung eines möglichen Streits nickte der Mann in dem Metallanzug lediglich, griff nach einigen Blaupausen auf dem Tisch. Die Grundrisse der Firma Acidum. Die Orangehaarige grinste nur noch mehr. Scheinbar gab es keinen Schurken in Gotham der nicht mindestens einen Plan des Gebäudes besaß. Selbst Jonathan hatte mehrere von ihnen in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Sie zählten sozusagen zum Basisbestand sämtlicher werdender Bösewichte und großkotziger Mafiose. Die beiden Männer begannen weitere Punkte zu besprechen, was Elise jedoch nur noch mit halben Ohr mitverfolgte. Ihre Gedanken hingen noch immer bei den Ereignissen des Abends. Mikołaj. Sie wurde aus ihm nicht schlau. Jedoch war das nicht das einzige Probleme. Sie wurde auch aus sich selbst nicht wirklich klug. Als die beiden Schurken tiefer in mögliche Rachepläne an Batman eintauchten versank die junge Frau dagegen in einem Sturm aus Theorien über den eigentlich noch immer recht unbekannten Mann in dem Lagerhaus. Wirklich viel wusste die Orangehaarige noch immer nicht über den Polen. Selbst mit der Hilfe des Pinguins war sie dem wandelnden Geheimnis bisher nicht auf die Schliche gekommen und seine Aussagen unter dem Angstserum machten ihr Gedankenchaos nicht besser. Sie strich sich eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, murmelte dann leise zu sich selbst: „Wer zum Teufel bist du eigentlich, Mikołaj Brakowski?“


End file.
